La Grande Amitié
by Dineka38
Summary: Après un bref coup de téléphone, Sam découvre une nouvelle facette de son aîné… A quoi peut-elle bien ressembler…
1. Kentucky

Chapitre 1: Kentucky

_**Chapitre 1:**_ _Kentucky…_

En cette belle matinée de printemps, le soleil irisé fait difficilement grimper la température, rendue fraîche par les brumes dominantes.

Nos deux frères ont décidé de prendre du temps pour eux, afin de se ressourcer. Ils sont donc allés se balader en forêt, malgré la brise fraîche qui souffle.

Ils longent en ce moment le lac, bordé par des bosquets feuillus, parlant de tout et de rien, excepté de la chasse.

Alors que l'aîné parlote, il sent soudain un jet d'eau s'écraser contre sa joue gauche, suivi d'un éclat de rire sournois de son frère. Quand il se tourne vers celui-ci, il le découvre armé d'un pistolet à eau, sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

-Sammy.. Ca tu vas me le payer..

Accourant vers son frère, il entreprend de le désarmer, mais celui-ci n'a pas l'intention de mordre la poussière si facilement…

C'est trempés jusqu'à la moelle que nos deux jeunes frères rentrent au motel. Quelque peu frigorifiés, mais heureux de ce moment de détente.

Mieux vaut ne pas rester dans leurs habits: ils se mettent donc à se sécher les cheveux, lorsque soudain on entend une vibration, suivie d'une mélodie, propre au portable de Dean.

Intrigué, il décroche…

La douce voix féminine qu'il entend, qu'il a toujours voulu entendre à nouveau depuis tout ce temps, le replonge dans ses souvenirs.

-Hé.. Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre..

- A moi aussi.. Tu chasses toujours comme au bon vieux temps?

-Hum, mais maintenant Sam est de la partie. Ca fait longtemps dis-moi.

- Je sais mais... Dean j'ai besoin de toi.

La voix tremblotante, elle reprit..

Tu dois m'aider sinon...

- Je me mets en route de suite. Toujours la même adresse?

- Oui. Fais vite je t'en supplie... J'ai... J'ai peur Dean...

Elle coupe la communication. Sam observe son frère dont le visage reflète soudain de l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'était qui?

- Je t'expliquerai en route. On s'en va, ça urge.

Ils rejoignent l'Impala au pas de course et, après y avoir rangé leurs effets, se mettent en route.

Adios Ohio..

Le ronronnement du moteur bat en rythme avec la musique, emplissant le silence qui règne dans l'habitacle. Tandis que Sam observe la beauté du paysage, l'inquiétude se lit sur le visage de l'aîné. Ce dernier jette un bref coup d'œil à Sam, puis, déclare machinalement..

-T'as rien à me demander?

-On va où?

-Kentucky.

-C'était qui au téléphone?

-Quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps. Je l'ai rencontré au cours d'une chasse avec papa. Ca fait longtemps que j'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles.

-C'est qui exactement?

-Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Elle a quelques soucis..

-Une fille? J'aurai du m'en douter..

Dean ne releva pas la remarque, mais la curiosité de Sam piquée à vif, il continua..

-De quel genre sont ces soucis?

-Du genre qu'on règle tous les jours..

-Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus?

-J'en sais pas plus pour le moment..

-Alors tu fonces comme ça sans savoir de quoi il en retourne?

-Elle a besoin de moi, ça me suffit amplement.

Avant qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose, Dean réplique..

-Fin de la discussion!

Le cadet soupire, la mine boudeuse. Mais le visage inquiet de Dean le laisse supposer que cette personne doit vraiment compter pour lui.

Il préfère donc garder pour lui les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

Le trajet continue dans un silence pesant, Sam se demandant qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse inconnue.

Le soleil impose avec ardeur son règne au zénith, lorsque enfin, les premiers signes d'habitations se font sentir.

Lorsqu'il reconnaît l'une d'elles au loin, l'excitation, la nostalgie prennent le pas sur Dean. Tant de souvenirs se bousculent dans sa tête qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sam, trop occupé à se poser dix mille questions sur la personne qui a appelé son frère, n'y fait pas attention.

Il prend le petit sentier qui s'offre à eux sur la gauche, puis continue en direction de la maison, qu'on peut distinguer de plus en plus.

De style gothique et dotée d'une cheminée, l'habitat a une moyenne envergure. Dean remarque que l'aspect n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, depuis la dernière fois où il l'a revu..

Il gare la Chevrolet contre la barrière en bois.

-On y est.., lance-t-il à son frère.

Puis il descend. Il observe les alentours: pas un chat avant plusieurs mètres.

Il monte les quelques marches qui le sépare du perron, et appuie sur la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur une jeune femme, dans les 25 ans, brune et le regard bleu marine. Elle est plutôt grande et, visiblement, plutôt enceinte. Dean s'en approche et une longue étreinte s'ensuivi.

-Dean.. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué..

-A moi aussi. Deux ans sans avoir de tes nouvelles, c'est une éternité tu sais..

-Disons que j'avais mes raisons. Sam je suppose?

-Enchanté de vous connaître.

-Moi aussi. Je suis Sandra.

-C'est pour quand?

Se rendant compte qu'il fait allusion à l'accouchement, elle déclare, caressant par réflexe son ventre..

-Pour dans trois semaines si tout va bien.

-Et où est le petit monstre?Il a dû grandir.

-Entrez et installez-vous, je vais le prévenir que tu es là.

Ils s'exécutent tandis qu'elle disparaît à l'étage.

-Tu m'expliques maintenant?

-Y a rien à expliquer d'accord? Et avant que tu demandes, c'est pas moi l'heureux papa. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné de pas le voir celui-là…

Sam poursuit néanmoins son interrogatoire..

- Depuis quand tu la connais?Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, alors qu'elle, elle semble me connaître?

Dean n'a pas le temps de lui répondre. Une petite tornade fait son apparition et lui saute dans les bras.

-Holà Kyle, doucement! Tu ne voudrais pas casser un os à ton pauvre parrain tout de même…

-Parrain??

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Sammy. J'ignore peut-être beaucoup de choses de ta vie, mais dis toi bien que tu ne connais pas tout de la mienne.

-Kyle, lâche ton parrain et retourne jouer dans ta chambre, chéri. Nous avons besoin d'être tranquille pour discuter.

-Oui, maman. A tout à l'heure parrain, et monsieur copain de parrain.

Alors qu'il grimpe à toute allure les marches vers l'étage, Sandra les conduit au salon.

Autour d'une bonne tarte aux citrons et d'un café, la discussion peut commencer..

Tandis qu'elle leur narre sa soirée, les souvenirs affluent dans son esprit, la peur immense qu'elle a ressentie revient la hanter..

L'horloge affichait déjà les neuf heures du soir passées, lorsque Sandra réapparut de la chambre de son fils. Elle venait de le coucher, lui racontant son histoire habituelle.

Épuisée de sa soirée, elle allait en faire autant. Elle passa d'abord par la salle de bains, histoire de prendre une douche et détendre son dos rudement mis à l'épreuve par sa grossesse.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, heureuse de ce prochain nouveau-né. Elle n'était en aucune façon stressée; elle savait qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

La mine joyeuse, l'excitation de Kyle à la nouvelle, l'avait emplie de bonheur.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la volute de fumée sombre qui se matérialisait, dessinant les contours d'une silhouette.

Sandra eut la désagréable impression que la chaleur avait soudainement disparue; une brise légère, la parcoura. Les poils de sa peau se hérissèrent.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le radiateur près de la porte, elle stoppa son geste, se rendant enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle fit marche arrière, plus par instinct de survie que par peur. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit était primordiale: protéger son bébé de cette personne qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête. La température ne cessait de chuter, la frigorifiant.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'individu qui lui faisait face; il reflétait du plaisir, comme s'il avait réussi une chose qui le travaillait, qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant ..

Une bouffée d'air glacial, si glacial qu'il la saisit brusquement, lui faisant perdre pied. Cette onde la compressa de l'intérieur, lui coupant le souffle. La respiration saccadée, la teinte de son visage légèrement rougie, Sandra espérait de tout cœur que l'être qu'elle portait en elle, ne souffrait d'aucun danger, d'aucune menace..

Il fallait croire que le destin ne tenait pas compte de cela; elle se sentit de plus en plus faible, comme si la fatigue la gagnait. Malgré son esprit qui s'embrumait, malgré l'envie irrésistible de s'endormir, elle lutta pour garder ses paupières ouvertes, craignant qu'il ne profite son inconscience pour lui voler son bébé. Son bébé.. L'angoisse prit place. Elle sentait de moins en moins ses battements de cœur. Elle se devait de réagir, de tenter quelque chose..

Dos au lavabo, elle pivota et chercha avec véhémence dans le placard de quoi l'éloigner.

Alors qu'elle sentait que ses jambes ne la supportaient plus, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Son chapelet, que sa mère lui avait donnée à son jeune âge..

Elle le plongea dans un verre d'eau, puis dans un dernier effort, le lui balança au visage.

Il se tordit de douleur, relâchant ainsi la prise sur Sandra, qui s'écroula.

Enfin, il s'évapora, se faufilant par l'interstice de la fenêtre…

A la fin de son récit, elle éclate en sanglots, tremblante. Dean s'en rapproche et la serre dans ses bras, la rassurant.

-Hé, c'est fini… On est là maintenant, on va t'aider. Calme toi Sandy…

-J'ai eu si peur.. Si tu ne m'avais pas appris certains de tes trucs anti-fantôme je serai sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et mon bébé aussi.

-Tu as eu le meilleur professeur sur le marché il faut dire.

Cette remarque suffit à arracher un sourire à son amie.

-Toujours le même humour hein, Snickers.

Le sourire de Dean disparaît en entendant ce nom. Sam, lui, est pris d'un fou rire.

-C'est pas vrai, tu vas m'appeler comme ça encore longtemps?

-C'est comme ça que je t'appelle quand je pense à toi…

-En tout cas, on peut dire que ça te va comme un gant. Snickers.

-Toi si tu continue à te marrer comme une baleine, je te jure que je te tue.

-Allons Dean, laisse le rire va. Bon, je vais vous préparer une chambre.

-Certainement pas. Sammy sera heureux de s'en charger. Hein, Sammy, tu vas quand même pas laisser une femme enceinte se tuer à la tâche pour toi?

Sam affiche un air faussement vexé, comprenant que ces deux là ont besoin de rester seuls quelques temps. Il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre que Sandra lui a indiquée.

-Alors, tu me dis où est l'autre naze?

-Dean…

-Non, il n'y a pas de Dean qui tienne. Je veux savoir. Je te retrouve enceinte, menacée par je ne sais quoi et ce con n'est même pas là.

-T'as jamais pu le sentir.

-Absolument. Alors dis moi la vérité. C'est à cause de lui que tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Sandra ne répond pas. Les larmes lui reviennent et Dean a un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il t'a battu? Est-ce que ce salaud t'a touché?!

La réaction de son amie lui laisse comprendre qu'il a vu juste. Il la serre dans ses bras pour calmer son nouvel afflux de larmes.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurai du être là pour te protéger.

-Tu ne peux pas être partout et ce que tu fais est bien plus important que ma personne.

-Si je met la main dessus, je te jure que…

-Non, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en avais pas parlé. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose d'irréparable.

-Très bien mais si jamais il croise ma route, je le défonce. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Pour moi, tu es aussi importante que Sam.

-Je sais déjà cela. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Mais bon, dans l'immédiat, tu vas t'occuper un peu de ton filleul, que je puisse me reposer un peu.

-A vos ordre m'dame.

Il se lève et rejoint Kyle dans sa chambre. Sandra s'étend sur le canapé et s'endort, enfin sereine, sachant que Dean est près d'elle…

Deux heures plus tard, Sandra se réveille. Elle entend des rires à l'étage. S'extirpant difficilement de son canapé, elle se dirige vers l'escalier. Elle grimpe les marches lentement, souriant un peu plus à chaque nouvel éclat de rire qu'elle entend. Cela faisait si longtemps que Kyle n'avait pas ri de la sorte. Encore une chose qu'elle doit à Dean. Même quand Kyle était bébé, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire rire aux éclats. Oui, il avait ce don avec les enfants. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle y jette un œil. Les garçons étaient assis sur le sol, jouant avec le train électrique. Dean avait attaché un soldat sur les rails et le faisait crier au secours. Sam faisait galoper un cheval aux côté du train et ne cessait de le faire tomber, lâchant des « zut » et des « aie aie aie ». Kyle était censé jouer le méchant, mais il riait tellement à leurs singeries qu'il ne pouvait pas dire un mot.

En la voyant sur le pas de la porte, nos deux chasseurs purs et durs se sentent un peu penauds. Puis c'est le fou rire collectif.

-Bon, est-ce qu'un de ces cow-boys veut bien venir m'aider à la cuisine?

Sam saute sur l'occasion de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec elle. Il espère ainsi qu'elle pourra éclairer les nombreuses zones d'ombre que son frère a laissé.

-Je viens. Je voudrais pas priver Snickers de ses joujous.

Et il quitte la chambre, évitant de justesse un ours en peluche qui finit sa course contre la porte.

-Parrain, je peux t'appeler Snickers aussi moi?

Dean lui lance un regard noir, mais devant la mine déconfite du petit garçon, il ne peut que se résoudre.

-Bien sur Kyle, tant qu'on y est…

Sam descend les escaliers, jetant un œil sur Sandra qui le suit, ayant peur qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise chute. Une fois en bas, tout deux se dirigent vers la cuisine.

-Dean va vous tuer si vous l'appeler Snickers. Il n'apprécie pas du tout ce surnom.

-Et bien s'il me tue, au moins j'aurai bien rigolé avant. Il m'appelle tout le temps Sammy alors qu'il sait que ça m'énerve. Disons que j'ai l'occasion de me venger.

-Et comment réagissez vous quand d'autre que lui vous appelle ainsi?

Sam se rend alors compte de ce qu'elle est en train de lui expliquer. Pour lui, il n'y a que Dean qui peut l'appeler Sammy. Et c'est sûrement la même chose pour son frère. Seule Sandra a le droit de l'appeler Snickers.

-Ok c'est bon, je le lâche avec ça.

-Merci pour lui. Je m'en voudrais de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise.

-Vous vous êtes connu comment?

-Il ne vous en a pas parlé?

-Non. A vrai dire, je n'ai appris votre existence qu'après votre appel.

-Il ne se confie pas facilement, c'est dommage.

-Il m'a juste parlé d'une chasse.

-C'est exact. Votre père et Dean sont venus nous aider. Problème de poltergeist. C'était il y a 6 ans.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas..

-Il me semble me rappeler que vous passiez plus de temps à l'école que sur les chasses.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je sais que Dean ne m'a jamais parlé de celle-ci. Ca je m'en souviendrais.

-Il a ses secrets et je le comprends.

-Donc, vous ne m'en direz pas plus.

-…

-Je peux au moins savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre mon frère et vous?

-Oui, il y a quelque chose. Mais là non plus, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en dire plus. Bon, aidez moi à préparer le repas maintenant.

Tout deux s'affairent donc dans la cuisine, tentant de préparer un festin pour fêter ces retrouvailles. Le repas fut copieux et délicieux, laissant nos gaillards repus. Kyle avait décidé de faire tout comme son parain. Il se tenait à table comme lui, se resservait comme lui. Il avait même demandé une bière, comme lui. Ils eurent donc droit à une crise de larmes après le refus de sa mère.

-Bon, il est temps de coucher ce petit monstre.

Elle se lève, et après que Kyle ait embrassé les garçons, il suit sa mère à l'étage. Les garçons se posent au salon, une bière à la main. Quand soudain, ils entendent des cris provenant de l'étage…


	2. Tensions

Chapitre 1: Kentucky

**Chapitre 2:** _Tensions…_

Armes au poing, ils grimpent à toute allure les marches et d'un commun accord, se séparent. Dean, se dirige à grands pas vers la chambre de Sandra, et Sam chez Kyle.

A peine l'aîné arrive-t-il sur le seuil de la chambre que la scène qu'il découvre l'emplit d'effroi. Puis la haine fait place. Sans chercher plus longtemps, il lui tire dessus. Mais à son grand damne, ça n'a aucun effet.

Sandra semble à moitié-consciente. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon..

Contre toute attente, l'agresseur la lâche, apparemment surpris de le voir.

La créature envolée, la jeune femme s'effondre, rattrapée à temps par Dean.

-Je te tiens, reste avec moi, Sandy…

Elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce.. qu'il s'est passé?

-Tu as été attaqué de nouveau… Ca va?

Elle glisse sa main le long de son ventre, sentant des battements légers. Elle hoche la tête. Rassurés, Dean l'aide à se relever, la soutenant par la taille.

Sam, accompagné de Kyle, fait son apparition.

-Tout va bien ici?

-On a frôlé de peu la catastrophe, mais tout va bien.

Kyle se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère, pleurnichant. Sandra caresse ses cheveux bruns, lui murmurant des mots tendres, de sa voix mielleuse.

Sam s'agenouille au niveau du jeune garçon.

-Hé Kyle, tu viens me montrer dans ta chambre comment jouer au jeu dont tu m'as parlé?

Kyle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, la mine renfrognée.

-Je veux rester avec ma maman..

Il resserre son étreinte contre celle-ci, posant sa tête contre son ventre.

-Chéri, maman est fatiguée aujourd'hui..

-Je ferai pas de bruit, promis.. Laisse moi rester.. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait..

Il sort son arme secrète: son doux regard larmoyant, qui la fait craquer quasiment à chaque fois.

-T'aura le droit de boire un peu de bière si tu viens avec moi.. , assura Sam, un peu à court d'idées..

Les regards noirs qu'il reçoit de Dean et de Sandra, lui fait regretter aussitôt sa remarque. Ils disent tous deux très clairement: _« Non, mais ça va pas la tête, Sam..!! »_

Le malheureux hausse les épaules, l'air désolé.

Kyle, lui, s'émerveille. Il se retourne vers Sam, puis passa à Dean et enfin à sa mère.

-C'est vrai!? Hein, c'est vrai je peux..??

Devant le manque de réaction de Sandra, Sam enchaîne...

-Bien sûr que tu peux, Kyle, ta maman et ton parrain sont d'accord, hein que vous êtes d'accord..?

Jetant un regard entendu à son frère et à Sandra, il leur promet qu'il ne va pas lui faire boire. Les deux finissent par céder, après s'être accordé un bref coup d'œil entre eux.

Kyle, tout content, se met à courir vers la sortie, attrapant au passage le bras de Sam.

-Tu viens!

Puis tous deux prennent à droite dans le couloir.

-Ingénieux, ton frère..

-Il ne cesse de me surprendre..

Sandra s'assoit lourdement sur le lit, épuisée. Le jeune homme le remarque.

-Il serait temps que tu ailles te coucher, Sandy…

-Je sais, mais ça me préoccupe cette histoire… Pourquoi m'attaquer moi?

-Arrête de te tracasser à ce sujet… On va le découvrir, et on y mettra fin, je te le promets. Maintenant, au lit!

-Vos désirs sont des ordres…

Dean l'aide à se coucher, puis elle s'endort aussitôt. Accoudé à la fenêtre, il l'observe dormir. Elle a l'air détendue.

Pendant ce temps, Sam joue la baby-sitter avec Kyle, cherchant à lui changer les idées.

Très tard dans la nuit, Sam monte à l'étage. Il couche Kyle puis va enfin prendre un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, Dean est réveillé par Sandra, qui semble en meilleure forme.

Petit-déjeuner pris, elle leur annonce qu'elle a une consultation chez le médecin. Dean souhaite l'accompagner.

Durant le trajet, Sandra se confie à Dean, sur les épreuves

qu'elle a traversées, tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 2 longues années..

-Kyle avait à peine un an. Après ta dernière visite, Steeve est rentré du travail. Je crois qu'il a dû te voir partir, parce qu'il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Lui non plus n'a jamais pu te sentir. Il devait être jaloux que je traîne souvent avec toi, que je me confie plus facilement à toi qu'à lui…

Bref, je lui ai raconté notre début de soirée, et en parlant de Kyle, je lui ai dit que j'espérais que notre petit bonhomme ressemblerait à son parrain plus tard…

Dean en affiche un sourire fier.

- Ca ne lui a apparemment pas plu, car la seconde d'après il était ressorti de la maison, sans un mot. Je ne l'ai revu que tard dans la soirée…

Elle renifla, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Son regard… reflétait de la haine, de… la froideur qui… faisait peur, qui m'a fait… peur quand je l'ai vu… Il empestait… l'alcool, brisait tout… sur son passage…

Il …s'est avancé vers moi… avec rapidité, me traitant de tous les noms… Il me reprochait… d'être injuste… avec lui, de l'exclure… de ma vie, que je… ne me confiais pas assez… à lui…

« Il ose parler de confiance… », pensa Dean, outré. Il savait que c'était difficile pour elle de lui en parler. Aussi, il ne lui coupa pas la parole.

Elle déglutit, prit une grande inspiration, puis continua…

-Il… Il a commencé… à me gifler… De petites frappes, puis de plus en plus… fortes… J'avais… le visage… en sang. Je… ne le reconnaissais plus, il dégageait… tant de rage… J'ai…J'ai réussi à… l'assommer après plusieurs minutes, et j'ai… j'ai appelé la police…

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler! Je lui aurai fait passer l'envie de te toucher de nouveau…

-Je… Je ne voulais pas te déranger pour ça…Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as bien plus important à faire…

-Mon boulot n'est pas une priorité, Sandy… Il n'a pas autant d'importance que toi…

Devant toutes ces révélations, le visage de Dean est crispé. Bouillonnant de rage, il connaît à présent les raisons qui ont poussé Steve à l'irréparable.. Et il compte bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce..

L'heure d'après, ils arrivent enfin à la clinique. Le médecin ne met pas longtemps à les recevoir. Il vérifie ses constantes, effectue une échographie, et lui fait des examens pour ses taux d'hormones.

Dean, qui observe l'image du bébé avec attention, note tout sourire..

- Ho regarde, il suce déjà son pouce!

-Il a déjà ton appétit d'ogre apparemment, Snickers…

Malgré cette pique, il semble quand même anxieux...

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a tous les morceaux? Parce qu'il m'a l'air tout fragile…

-T'as fini de dire des idioties…T'as entendu le docteur, il se porte comme un charme. Tu sais, tu vas me porter malheur en disant ça…

Elle s'adresse à son bébé...

-Hein qu'il est pas beau de dire ça, tonton…

Dean roule des yeux, soupirant. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit, et se met lui aussi à parler.

-N'écoute pas ta mère, je suis un type exemplaire, pas comme ton père…

-Deann…

-Quoi…? C'est la stricte vérité…

Le médecin, qui se sent de trop, déclare..

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je vous laisse seuls. Vous, mademoiselle, je vous garde en observation, au vu de votre tension bien au dessus de la normale, ainsi que vos contractions. Mais il n'y a rien de grave, je vous rassure. Une trop grande émotion ou un gros effort peuvent en être les causes.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et surtout, ne forcez pas trop.

Sandra et Dean le remercient, tandis qu'il quitte la pièce.

Pour passer le temps, Dean entreprend de lui raconter ses nombreuses mésaventures en relations, ses râteaux, et autres situations rocambolesques dans lesquelles il s'est fourré.

Ses mimiques amusent beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle oublie ainsi toutes ses contraintes, même le danger qu'elle encoure.

Ils rentrent enfin à la maison, en début d'après-midi.

Kyle raconte à sa mère sa soirée, ce qu'il a fait avec Sam après l'attaque.

Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles quand il lui révèle, tout content qu'il a bu de la bière.

Son cœur bat à la chamade. Ses paroles forment une suite logique dans ses idées, troublante cependant. Kyle, son petit garçon, a bu de la bière…!!

Elle se sent tout à coup chancelante, ressentant une soudaine contraction au niveau du bas-ventre. Elle s'adosse contre le mur, glisse le long, incapable de tenir debout.

Dean s'en aperçoit et jette un regard noir, lourd de reproches à son frère, tandis qu'il se précipite vers elle.

Sam se sent soudain mal à l'aise, réalisant que la réaction de Sandra est due aux dires de l'enfant au sujet de la bière.

Dean l'aide à se relever, puis lui caresse la joue, tentant de cerner son attention.

-Hé, Hé… Sandy. Regarde-moi. Kyle n'a pas bu de bière, il n'a rien bu, d'accord?

-Quoi? Mais il vient de dire que…

-C'était du Champomy, il a pas fait la différence, crois moi. Sam ne donnerait jamais d'alcool à un enfant. Hein Sam…

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé si je t'ais fais peur, ce n'était pas mon intention…

Dean décoche un sourire en coin à Sandra, qui se détend un peu.

-Te voilà rassurée, à présent.

Malgré le malentendu dissipé, Sam est toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Se sentant de trop, il se dirige vers le salon et s'assoit sur le canapé. Il sent une présence derrière lui et, se retournant, se retrouve face à son frère.

-Dean, je suis désolé pour…

-Putain Sam, réfléchis un peu avant de parler… Tu lui as fait une peur bleue… Fais gaffe. Le médecin a dit d'éviter les émotions fortes, et toi tu mets les deux pieds dedans!

-Dean, je viens de dire que j'étais désolé, d'accord!?

L'aîné passe sa main sur son visage, visiblement sur les nerfs. C'est le stress de cette chasse, pas comme les autres. Il a beaucoup trop à gérer, et ce que Sandra lui a avoué l'a rendu encore plus irritable.

-Si tu refais un coup pareil, je t'en colle un. Et je rigole pas, t'as compris?

Sam regarde son frère, surpris par sa réaction excessive.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas marqué « idiot de service » sur mon front…

-Je f'rais gaffe d'accord!? Comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle allait faire un malaise?

-C'est toi le génie. Toi qui sait tout sur tout, tu dois bien savoir ça non…

-Je suis pas méd'cin moi. Et il serait peut être temps que tu me dise ce qu'il y a entre vous. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop dans cette maison et si ça continue, je vais finir par aller à l'hôtel.

-Tu fais chier Sam. Arrête de faire le sale gosse…

-Je fais pas le sale gosse, Dean! J'essaie de comprendre. Mais vous m'y aidez pas beaucoup…

-Ecoute, j'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Je suis à cran alors s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas. On doit se concentrer sur cette chasse mais Sandy reste ma priorité, ok?

-J'ai capté le message. Je crois que je vais opter pour l'hôtel, finalement… Je voudrai pas gâcher l'ambiance des retrouvailles…

-Sam…Ho et puis merde, fais comme tu veux. Tu sais où me trouver quand t'auras fini de bouder!

-Vas te faire foutre Dean! Et tu sais quoi? Puisque vous êtes si bien tous les deux, t'as qu'à régler le problème tout seul!!

Sur ce, il attrape son sac, se dirige vers la porte, manquant de bousculer Sandra, et quitte la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Et où est ce qu'il va comme ça?

-On s'est un peu accrochés, et il a décidé d'aller à l'hôtel…

- Ce ne serait pas à cause de moi…?

-Mais non, pas du tout… Enfin, un peu… mais ça lui passera, t'inquiète pas.

-Dean, je ne veux pas être un sujet de dispute entre vous. Vas le chercher.

-Non, il a besoin de se calmer un peu. Si il ne comprend pas que tu es aussi importante que lui à mes yeux, ben il a qu'à rester à l'hôtel.

-Est-ce que tu lui as au moins parlé de nous? Je suis sûre que non! Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne?

-Sandy…

-Non Snickers. Tu sais que tu es important dans ma vie mais je sais que Sam l'est aussi pour toi. Et il est hors de question que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi.

- Très bien. j'irai le chercher mais demain. J'ai pas envie de lui parler ce soir. Les choses ne feraient qu'empirer.

-Tu m'le promet?

-Oui...

-Dean?

-Ppffff je te l'promets.

-Bien.

Elle lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front. Ce simple geste suffit à l'apaiser un peu. Il s'en veut de ressentir de la colère envers Sam. Certes, c'est son frère, mais il ne supporte pas de voir souffrir Sandra. Et après ce qu'elle lui a raconté au sujet de Steeve, il a reporté toute sa colère sur son frère. Il sait qu'il a eu une réaction excessive.

Sam ne connaît rien de la vie de sandra. Il ignore ce qu'elle a enduré, ce qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis de l'alcool. Comment pouvait-il deviner qu'elle aurait une telle réaction en entendant Kyle dire qu'il avait bu une bière. Dean commence vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne veut pas le faire souffrir non plus et il a l'impression d'être partagé en deux. Quel parti prendre? Devait-il choisir entre les deux?

Parler à son frère de sa relation avec Sandra s'impose, mais les confidences ne sont pas son fort. Mais le tenir à l'écart n'est pas chose envisageable. C'est décidé, demain il lui dira tout. En attendant, il va profiter de sa soirée avec Sandra et Kyle et rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec eux. Sam peut bien se passer de lui pendant une nuit...


	3. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

Chapitre 3: Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 3:** Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…

La nuit commence à tomber. Après une demi-heure de marche, Sam trouve un motel pas loin de là. Il n'a rien d'accueillant dans son allure, mais c'est le seul dans le coin et Sam s'en contentera largement, vu sa situation.

La mâchoire serrée, il règle la chambre, récupère les clés, puis se dirige vers sa chambre.

Banale, la pièce a pour seuls meubles, un lit, une table et quelques chaises postés autour.

Il n'en revient toujours pas de sa dispute avec Dean. Il n'a pourtant rien fait de mal… Même si, comme il dit, il est à cran, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de lui parler de cette façon, aussi durement…

Depuis le coup de fil de Sandra, rien ne va plus dans leur relation. Dean semble beaucoup plus préoccupé par son amie, plus attentionné.

Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle est enceinte. Dean n'a jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur avec lui, lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux…Sam en ressent de la jalousie. Cette jalousie joue avec lui, s'imprègne en lui peu à peu. Les larmes lui viennent bientôt. Ca lui fait mal de voir que son aîné a plus d'affinités avec Sandra qu'avec lui, qu'elle connaît des choses sur son grand frère qu'il n'a jamais soupçonné. Ca lui fait mal de voir que Dean n'a jamais eu assez confiance en lui pour lui parler d'elle alors qu'elle semble faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Ca lui fait mal de voir que son frère reçoit l'amour d'une femme alors que lui a perdu celui de Jess. Oui, ça lui fait mal de réaliser ça…

Les larmes coulent à présent, sans retenue. Prendre ses distances a été une bonne décision. Là, seul dans cette modeste chambre, il peut laisser tomber le masque, dévoiler ses faiblesses… En un mot, se libérer…

La rage au ventre, il s'allonge dans son lit, et s'endort aussitôt, vidé.

Installés confortablement au salon, Dean, Sandra et le petit Kyle visionnent un film, pop-corn et boissons en main.

La jeune femme est allongée contre Dean, tête sur ses genoux. Kyle, lui, est à la droite du jeune chasseur, contre son épaule. Il avale machinalement son pop-corn, absorbé par les images.

Tout le monde va se coucher dès la fin du film, vers les onze heures même.

Nos deux amis vont d'abord coucher Kyle, lui souhaitent une bonne nuit, bisous, et il s'endort très vite.

Sandra lui passe une main dans les cheveux, puis ils sortent discrètement.

Bras dessus dessous, ils longent le couloir en direction de leurs chambres respectives. Dean l'embrasse, puis elle rentre dans sa chambre.

Il s'étire de tout son long, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le besoin d'une nuit de sommeil se fait sentir. Les cernes sous ses yeux en prouve la nécessité. Il s'écroule tout habillé sur son lit, n'en pouvant plus.

Il considère un instant le fait de devoir se changer ou s'endormir directement.

Morphée est le grand juge, et l'attire très habilement dans ses bras.

Toute la maisonnée est maintenant endormie. Plus un bruit. Le silence paisible, bercée par les crissements, enveloppe la douce nuit, qui semble s'annoncer sans encombre. Enfin, pour certains…

La chambre où dort Sam est baignée dans le noir le plus complet.

Le jeune homme est profondément endormi, les traits détendus à présent, la respiration régulière.

Peu à peu, il sent l'air se raréfier dans sa gorge. Il se réveille en sursaut, et les billes flamboyantes qu'il aperçoit, raidit son corps.

La stupeur passée, il esquisse un geste devant lui, pour faire lâcher son agresseur. Mais un murmure de l'intéressé le stoppe.

-Reste tranquille, ce sera moins douloureux pour toi…

Sans qu'il ne le voit venir, des griffes acérées s'abattent sur sa poitrine, la parcourant lentement, mais férocement.

L'onde de douleur, suite à cette attaque, l'assaille avec tant de vivacité, qu'il pousse un cri atroce, déchirant.

Le sang s'écoule à flots des entailles, recouvrant bientôt Sam, puis ses draps, leur donnant une teinte pourpre.

A un état d'excitation palpable, la créature continue de faire glisser ses longs doigts le long de son corps, jouissant de plaisir devant ce spectacle abominablement… parfait.

Satisfaite de son chef-d'œuvre, elle s'évapore dans les airs, laissant Sam dans un état préoccupant. Des entailles profondes sur tout le corps mais le plus inquiétant, ce sont celles à ses poignets, destinées à entraîner le jeune homme vers la mort.

La lune éclaire vivement la pièce, ainsi qu'au passage le jeune homme. Comme pour nous le montrer avec précision.

Celui-ci passera-t-il la nuit? Rien pourtant n'en prévoit la possibilité…

Sam se redresse, tant bien que mal, récupère son portable sur la table de chevet, et téléphone à son frère, malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée.

Dean, bien sûr, est ronchon.

-Sam, j'espère que t'as une bonne raison de m'appeler, en pleine nuit, parce qu'il y en a qui dorment, figure-toi…

-Dean, ferme…la et écoute… moi…

-Quoi? Laisse moi deviner. T'as fini de bouder, tu es pris de remords et tu veux t'excuser d'avoir été aussi chiant?

Sam tousse fortement, ce que remarqua Dean. La colère se dissipe, laissant place à l'inquiétude.

-Sam!? Tout va bien?

Il arrive de moins en moins à rester éveillé. Il parle par bribes de mots, les idées peu claires.

-Attaqué…créature… blessures profondes… Dépêche…

Il lâche son portable, qui s'écrase face contre terre.

-Non, non, non, merde…

Dean est bien réveillé maintenant, et extrêmement angoissé. Il bondit hors de son lit, récupère son arme sur sa table. Il pense à Sandra qu'il va devoir laisser sans surveillance. Il la réveille, malgré sa réticence. Après lui avoir exposé la situation, il lui prête un fusil chargé au sel, qu'il juge suffisant, le temps de son expédition.

Enfin, il dévale l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Le temps joue contre lui. Plus les minutes passent, et plus les chances de survie de Sam s'amenuisent.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la Chévy file vers le motel, un conducteur rongé par l'angoisse à son bord.


	4. Nuit Mouvementée

Pour me faire pardonner du manque de régularité... un 2e chapitre, tout beau, tout frais D

Bonne lecture, et merci à vous qui lisez et aussi à ceux qui laissez des avis.

**Chapitre 4:** Nuit mouvementée…

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Dean pour arriver au motel. Il interroge rapidement le gardien pour avoir le numéro de chambre de son frère et s'y précipite. A peine ouvre-t-il la porte qu'un frisson d'effroi le parcoure. Son frère est là, pâle et baignant dans son sang.

-Sam…Sammy, parles moi, s'il te plait.

Cherchant son pouls, il pose deux doigts sur sa carotide. Il s'avère faible, mais présent. Il lui tapote gentiment la joue, ce qui le fait émerger.

-Dea…

-Shhh Sam, je suis là, reste calme…

Il regarde l'étendue des dégâts.

-Elle t'a pas loupé, à ce que je vois…

Il lève la tête, fixant Sam dans les yeux, mal à l'aise, pris de remords.

-Je suis désolé, Sam… J'ai merdé une fois de plus, j'aurai pas dû être aussi agressif…

-Deaan…

Il est pris d'une quinte de toux, ce qui ramène l'aîné à la réalité. Il sort de la trousse de secours qu'ils ont en permanence sur eux, des compresses et bandages. Il nettoie le sang, désinfecte les plaies, et les panse enfin. Mais les blessures à ses poignets l'inquiètent beaucoup.

Après cette intervention, Sam est toujours aussi pâle, mais vivant, et conscient, enfin, à moitié.

Dean l'aide à se lever, et le soutint à la taille, passant son bras sur ses épaules.

-Tu vas arriver à marcher?

Sam opina. Lentement, ils sortent de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la voiture. Après l'avoir installé sur le côté passager, il récupère les bagages de Sam qu'il range dans le coffre. Enfin, il prend place dans la Chevrolet, et démarre.

La jeune femme a réveillé Kyle, désireuse de pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. Le pauvre, encore endormi, se frotte les yeux, demandant d'une voix ensommeillée à sa mère ce qu'il se passe.

Sandra, beaucoup trop préoccupée, lui répond juste de rester près d'elle. En fils obéissant, il suit sa mère.

Dean lui a apprit que Sam venait de se faire attaquer, et apparemment par la même créature qu'elle. Puis il est parti en trombe, la laissant seule. Sandra, tremble car elle vient d'envisager la venue de l'agresseur.

La température baisse soudainement, ce qui la fait sursauter. Il faut absolument qu'ils sortent d'ici, pensa-t-elle.

Elle fait quelque pas vers l'escalier et, alors qu'elle arrive aux dernières marches, elle se sent pousser en avant. Elle bascula, et dévale les marches, se cognant un peu partout au passage.

La descente se termine enfin, et elle rencontre le parterre, secouée. Des ecchymoses apparaissent sur sa peau.

-Maman!!

Kyle a jailli de sa somnolence, devant la chute de sa mère. Il la rejoint rapidement, et s'agenouille à ses côtés, inquiet.

-Maman, maman, maman…

Il la secoue vigoureusement, espérant une réponse. Les larmes perlent autour de ses yeux.

-Maman, s'il te plait, réponds-moi…

Il se met à pleurer devant sa non-réaction. Il réitère son appel, maintenant murmure.

Durant le trajet du motel jusque chez Sandra, Dean ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de son frère. Ce dernier a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et vu qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, Dean ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser s'endormir. Cela est beaucoup trop risqué.

-Hé Sam, reste avec moi d'accord? T'endors pas!

-Je… Je dors pas…

-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

-… Je… dormais… m'a attaqué et… t'ai appelé.

-Mais pourquoi elle s'en ait pris à toi? Tu es sûre que c'est la même saloperie que celle qui a attaqué Sandy?

Sam confirme en hochant la tête. Dean s'inquiète de plus en plus de l'état de son frère et il s'en veut également d'avoir laissé Sandra et Kyle seuls. La maison est enfin en vue. Il gare l'impala et aide son frère à sortir. Il le soutient jusqu'à la porte mais lorsqu'il l'ouvre, il manque de le lâcher.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

Kyle est adossé contre un mur, pétrifié de peur tandis que sa mère gît sur le sol, la créature assise à califourchon sur ses jambes. En apercevant Dean, cette dernière pousse un cri horrible, comme un mécontentement féroce, puis disparaît. Dean aide son frère à s'asseoir par terre avant de se précipiter vers Sandra. Il est dévoré d'angoisse et de remords. Tout ce gâchis par sa faute. D'abord Sam, et maintenant Sandra. Il a les larmes aux yeux en prenant doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Sandy… Sandy! J't'en prie réveille-toi!

Les faibles mouvements de son thorax lui permettent de se rendre compte qu'elle est toujours en vie. Hésitant, il pose une main sur son ventre rond et, à son plus grand soulagement, sent les mouvements du bébé. Il est vivant. Sandra commence à émerger un peu ce qui redonne espoir à dean. Mais un bruit sourd attire son attention. Il se retourna vers sa source et découvre Sam, étendu sur le sol, inconscient et recommençant à perdre du sang.


	5. Dilemme

Chapitre 3: Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 5:** Dilemme…

Le cœur de Dean s'emballe, ne sachant que faire. De qui doit-il s'occuper en premier? Sandy n'a pas de blessures apparentes mais elle et enceinte et pâle comme un linge. Sam perd son sang mais il ne porte pas la vie en lui. Son cœur se déchire petit à petit.

Il les aime tous les deux et ne veut pas choisir. Il prend Sandra dans les bras et va la déposer près de Sam. Il retourne ensuite son frère pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts Il constate avec effroi que toutes les plaies se sont remises à saigner. La panique commence à le gagner mais le plus dur à gérer pour lui est ce lourd sentiment de culpabilité qui le ronge de plus en plus. Il sent alors une main sur son épaule et pivote sur lui-même.

-Kyle! Tu m'as fais peur. Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien?

-Non. Dis, il va mourir tonton Sam?

A ces mots, Dean sent une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge et ne peut répondre. Mais Kyle obtient quand même une réponse.

-Non mon chéri, tonton Sam ne vas pas mourir.

-Sandy! Comment tu te sens?

-Fatiguée, vidée même mais ça ira. Aide moi juste à me relever et conduit Sam dans la chambre.

Dean s'exécute rapidement, craignant pour la vie de son frère. Une fois dans la chambre, il le dépose sur le lit et lui retire ses vêtements

-Tout ça est arrivé par ma faute.

-Non, c'est faux. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

-Si je ne m'étais pas disputé avec lui, il ne se serait pas retrouvé seul et n'aurait pas été attaqué. Et tu ne te serais pas non plus retrouvée à la merci de cette chose…

-Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Tu ne peux pas non plus prévoir tout ce qui peux arriver. On est tous fautifs dans cette histoire. J'aurai du te pousser à parler de nous à Sam. Tu n'aurais pas du t'emporter comme tu l'as fait et lui-même aurait du se calmer.

-Oui mais j'aurais du être là pour lui, comme pour toi. Tous les deux, vous ave souffert par ma faute. Je n'étais pas là pour veiller sur vous. Je n'étais pas là quand cette chose vous a attaqués, je n'étais pas là quand Steeve s'en est pris à toi, ni quand Jake l'a…

L'émotion lui enserre la gorge et il ne peut en dire plus. Sandra remarque que son teint a soudainement pâli en prononçant ses derniers mots mais elle ne lui pose pas de questions.

Elle reporte son attention sur Sam, dont les traits tirés laissent entrevoir sa souffrance.

-Tu veux bien aller me chercher ma trousse de santé, Dean? Chéri, tu accompagnes tonton, s'il te plaît.

Tous deux vont donc chercher la fameuse trousse, et ne tardent pas à revenir. Sandra récupère tout ce qu'il lui faut et, alors qu'elle va commencer à s'occuper de Sam, elle demande à Dean de l'attendre au salon avec Kyle. Bien sûr, Dean souhaite rester avec son cadet, mais Sandra réussit à lui faire entendre raison.

-Je ne veux pas de personne angoissé ici, tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça peut être contagieux…Si tu veux que je m'occupe correctement de ton frère, je ne veux plus te voir dans cette pièce. Allez, du balai…

-Mais tu…

-J'ai dit ouste..! Tu reviendras le voir plus tard…

Devant tant de détermination, Dean est conciliant et finalement sort.

Sandra le soigne un peu mieux, bande ses blessures. Le jeune homme s'endort aussitôt, épuisé. Elle le laisse se reposer, il en a besoin pour reprendre des forces.

Tandis que la jeune femme range le matériel dans la caisse, Dean apparaît sur le seuil de la porte.

-Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, tout va bien maintenant… Il a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Dean peut enfin souffler, rassuré. Un énorme poids vient de se dissiper sur ses épaules.

Ils vont au salon, laissant le cadet se reposer tranquillement.


	6. Révélations, Part1

Chapitre 6: Révélations, Part

**Chapitre 6:** Révélations, Part.1…

Lorsque Sam se réveille, Sandra entre à cet instant dans la pièce. Dean est au salon, en pleines recherches.

Il a repris des couleurs. Elle vient à son chevet.

-Ca va mieux Sam?

-J'ai connu mieux… Où est-ce qu'on est?

Le jeune homme semble un peu perdu.

-A la maison. Tes blessures ne sont pas trop douloureuses?

Sam baisse la tête, regardant celles-ci.

-Je survivrai, je pense…

Relevant la tête, il plante son regard dans le sien, reconnaissant.

-Je te remercie Sandra, tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Il détourne le regard, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé du mal que je t'ai causé avec cette histoire de bière…

-Ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Sam.

Un silence pesant s'installe quelques instants. La jeune femme reprend…

-Je pense.. Je pense qu'il serait temps que je te parle de quelque chose. Au sujet de Dean et moi.

-Je t'écoute. De quoi s'agit-il?

-Quand on s'est rencontré, c'était au cours d'une chasse comme je te l'ai dit. Un poltergeist chez mes parents. L'esprit s'est attaqué à Dean et moi pendant que ton père purifiait la maison. Dean a été sérieusement blessé et on s'est retrouvés enfermés dans la cave tout les deux.

-J'en ai jamais rien su.

-Je sais. On y est resté presque deux jours avant qu'on puisse être libérés. je me suis occupé au mieux de ton frère. Il avait de la fièvre et délirait. Il parlait sans cesse de toi. Je l'ai soigné au mieux et on s'est raconté nos vies d'adolescents. Ca nous a beaucoup rapprochés et depuis, je le considère comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Et je crois que c'est réciproque. Il se comporte avec toi de la même manière qu'avec moi, en grand frère protecteur. Mais pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé avant?

-Je pense qu'il voulait garder ça pour lui tout seul. Un peu comme un jardin secret.

-Vous êtes restés en contact après ça.

-Oui, on ne s'est jamais quittés, si on peut dire. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui, et vice versa. Mais je sais aussi qu'il peut avoir des réactions irréfléchies pour sauver ceux qu'il aime et c'est pour ça que j'étais restée muette ces deux dernières années.

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire par « irréfléchie ».Dean pense que sa vie vaut moins que les nôtres et…

-Et quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça mais à Dean…

-Très bien . Tu devrais te reposer maintenant.

-Sandra? merci encore de m'avoir raconté tout ça. je comprends mieux les réactions de mon frère maintenant.

- Y a pas de quoi. Ca m'aurait ennuyé de vous voir encore brouillés…

Sur ce, elle quitte la pièce.

Dean lève les yeux de l'ordinateur, remarquant l'entrée de Sandra.

-Il s'est réveillé?

Elle hoche la tête. Alors qu'il va la dépasser pour rejoindre la chambre de Sam, elle le retient.

-Il faut qu'on parle…


	7. Révélations, Part2

Chapitre 6: Révélations, Part

**Chapitre 7: **Révélations, Part.2…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sandy?

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, Snickers?

-Non, je crois pas…

-Tu es sûr? Ton frère pense pourtant le contraire…

-Il n'y a rien du tout.

Elle le scrute, cherchant à le faire défaillir.

-Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, Dean… Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour te confier à moi, et ça me déçoit beaucoup…

-Ce n'est pas ça, Sandy, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en moi-même…

-Alors dis-moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dean…

Le jeune homme soupire.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes t'asseoir… Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un accouchement prématuré sur les bras…

Elle se plie à sa demande, et s'installe dans le canapé. Dean, lui aussi, s'installe dans le canapé, à ses côtés.

Il se frotte les mains, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Hhhhhhh, c'est pas facile d'en parler. J'ai déjà du mal à aborder le sujet avec Sam.

-Peut-être que tu y arriveras mieux avec moi. Je sens bien que quelque chose te ronge de l'intérieur et parler ne peut que te faire du bien.

-Il y a quelques mois, Sam avait disparu. Il avait été enlevé par un démon. Une saloperie de démon qui n'a pas hésité à tuer ma mère et la fiancée de Sam pour arriver à ses fins.

-Pourquoi en avait-il après ton frère?

-Disons que Sam avait un certain don. Des visions. Et le démon l'avait choisi pour mener son armée. Il y avait d'autres jeunes comme lui, prisonniers eux aussi. Ils sont tous morts, les uns après les autres. Tués par l'un des leurs. Il ne restait plus que Sam et un autre, Jake. Mais un seul d'entre eux pouvait repartir vivant. Et ce Jake a… Il…

Il s'enfonce dans le fauteuil, sentant son ventre se tordre sous l'émotion.

Sa vue devient de plus en plus trouble, voilée par les larmes qui assaillent ses yeux.

Repenser à tout ça l'oblige à revivre cette scène horrible. Cette scène qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer de sa mémoire.

-Il a tué Sam…

-Comment ça tué?Ton frère est là et bien vivant.

-Il était mort Sandy. Il est mort dans mes bras et j'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher ! Je devais le protéger et j'ai merdé ! Je… Je pouvais pas accepter ça. Je pouvais pas accepter sa mort. C'était trop dur, tu comprends? Il méritait pas ça, j'aurais voulu mourir à sa place…

-Comment tu expliques sa présence ici? S'il est mort, il ne peut pas être là?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dean ?

-J'ai fais la seule chose qui s'imposait alors. Je suis allé voir le démon des carrefours.

-Le quoi?

-C'est un démon avec lequel on passe un pacte.

-Tu as passé un pacte avec un démon?

Les gouttes d'eau salée ruissellent sur son visage.

Sandra ouvre de grands yeux et son visage s'assombrit. Sans se l'expliquer, elle appréhende ce que Dean va lui révéler.

-J'ai passé un pacte oui. J'ai échangé la vie de Sam contre la mienne. J'ai vendu mon âme pour que lui puisse vivre à nouveau.

Les yeux de Sandra s'emplissent de larmes, comprenant peu à peu où Dean veut en venir.

-Tu as vendu ton âme?Ca veut dire que…

-Que je vais bientôt mourir et aller en enfer…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!

Sa voix n'était plus que murmure, brisée par le remord.

-Comprends-moi. Sam, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille. Je pouvais pas le perdre, je voulais pas. Sans lui, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Le protéger, prendre soin de lui, c'est ça ma vie.

-Mais Dean, tu vas mourir ! Tu vas aller en enfer ! Comment tu peux imposer ça à ton frère?!

-J'ai été égoïste je sais, mais au moins il est en vie. C'est ça le principal. Aujourd'hui j'essaie de passer un maximum de temps avec lui, j'essaie de lui apprendre à vivre sans moi, même si c'est dur pour lui. Pour moi… Sam l'ignore mais je suis mort de trouille. J'ai peur de ce qui m'attend là-bas. J'ai peur de le laisser seul. Peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver quand je serais plus là.

-Dean…

C'est au tour de Sandra de pleurer. Qui, après une nouvelle pareille, ne pleurerait pas? Après tant d'années, elle l'avait retrouvé, recommençait à goûter aux plaisirs de la vie, retrouvait le sourire.

Le voir aussi anéanti lui brise le cœur. Pour preuve, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

-Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse Sandy.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Prends soin de Sam quand… Quand je n'serais plus là. Ne le laisse pas seul. S'il te plait.

-Je te le promets, Snickers. Avec nous, il aura une famille sur qui il pourra toujours compter.

Elle s'approche de lui et le serre dans ses bras. Dean laisse enfin sortir toute l'angoisse qu'il refoule depuis ce fameux soir et se laisse aller. Après plusieurs minutes, il sèche ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et se dirige vers la chambre de son frère…

-Hé p'tit frère…

-Dean…

-Ca va? Tes blessures te font pas trop mal?

-C'est rien, t'inquiète pas.

-Tant mieux. Sam, il faut que je te parle. Je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai parlé hier, je le pensais pas, c'est juste que…

-Hé, t'as pas à t'excuser. J'me suis aussi conduit comme un idiot. J'étais…J'étais jaloux de ta relation avec Sandra.

-Jaloux? Mais pourquoi?!

-Ben, t'as l'air de t'entendre si bien avec elle, t'es tellement heureux…

Je… Je t'avais jamais vu ainsi, et vous voir aussi proches, je me suis senti à l'écart.

-Ecoute, je m'entends bien avec Sandy, même mieux que bien. Mais personne ne prendra jamais ta place. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu es mon frère et rien ni personne ne changera ça.

Mais Sam ne l'écoute déjà plus. La fatigue l'a emporté sur lui et il dort à présent, le visage serein, apaisé par les paroles de son frère. A son chevet, Dean lui passe affectueusement la joue, ravi de remettre les choses en ordre.

-Repose-toi, p'tit frère…

Accoudée au chambranle, Sandra assiste à leur réconciliation, émue.


	8. Dean et l'informatique

Chapitre 3: Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 8:** _Dean et l'informatique…_

Dean quitte la chambre de son frère et retourne au salon. Il s'installe sur la table basse et reprend ses recherches sur la créature qui a attaqué Sandra et Sam. Sandra, elle, reste au chevet de Sam, préférant ne pas le laisser seul, au cas où son état se dégraderait.

Une heure passe ainsi. Une heure au cours de laquelle Dean n'émet que soupirs et grognements d'insatisfaction. Il se passe une main sur le visage, essayant de se calmer. Il a beau chercher sur tous les sites qu'il connaît, il ne trouve rien qui puisse avoir un rapport avec la créature qu'il cherche. Il finit par entrevoir la seule alternative possible, même si cela ne l'enchante guère. Il monte donc jusqu'à la chambre où se repose son frère, apercevant Sandra endormie sur le fauteuil. Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller, il s'approche de son cadet.

-Hé Sam… Sam réveilles-toi.

-Dean?Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ecoute, je… J'm'en sors pas avec les recherches, donc si tu pouvais…

-Ok, c'est bon. J'arrive. Aide-moi juste à me redresser.

Dean s'exécute, honteux de devoir déranger son frère qui est encore loin d'être rétabli de ses blessures. Ce dernier émet un grognement de douleur, réveillant Sandra.

-Snickers? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux?Sam doit se reposer !

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de lui.

-Pour quoi faire?Me dis pas que tu sais pas te servir d'un ordinateur?

-En général c'est moi qui m'occupe des recherches. Dean a un petit soucis avec la technologie moderne.

Sam et Sandra partent dans un fou rire, sous le regard noir de l'intéressé.

-Allez, moquez-vous ! Vous rirez moins si cette chose revient. Bon, amènes-toi Einstein.

Aidé de Sandra, ils soutiennent Sam jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et l'installent devant son ordi.

-Bon ça va ! J'suis pas en sucre non plus.

-Non mais t'as perdu beaucoup de sang alors tu dois te ménager. Bon, on te laisse travailler.

Sam commence donc à s'activer sur son clavier, entrant tout les renseignements dont il dispose dans la base de données. Après une longue attente, il pense avoir enfin trouver quelque chose.

-Dean ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

Celui-ci apparaît sur le pas de la porte, mâchouillant un cookie.

-T'as trouvé quelque chose?

- Oui, ben je vois que toi t'as trouvé la boite de gâteaux.

-Très drôle. Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Lamashtu.

-Lama-quoi?

-Lamashtu. C'est un des sept démons de Babylonie. « Nue, stérile et vierge insatiable, elle s'en prend aux femmes enceintes et aux nouveau-nés ».

-Bon, ça colle pour Sandra, mais et toi? T'as rien d'une femme enceinte et encore moins d'un nouveau-né.

-Non, elle boit le sang des hommes et se nourrit de leur chair.

-Ben elle a pas du te trouver à son goût alors. T'as quoi d'autre?

-Alors, on sait qu'elle apparaît sous sept formes différentes mais on ne les connaît pas toutes. Ca peut être avec une tête de lion ou encore avec des ailes d'oiseaux. Au milieu de la période babylonienne, elle a souvent été assimilée à Lilith, avec qui elle a de nombreux points communs. En plus, on peut presque la considérer comme une déesse, étant la fille du dieu An.

-Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?pourquoi elle en a après Sandy?

-Je pense que quelqu'un l'a appelée.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien il existe diverses formules et incantations pour s'attirer ses faveurs.

-Ok, et comment on s'en débarrasse?

-Je sais pas encore mais je sais comment la tenir éloignée de Sandra.

-Et c'est?

-Une amulette de Pazuzu.

-De qui?

-Pazuzu, un bon démon qui a déjà vaincu Lamashtu une fois. Je crois qu'il y en a une représentation par là et… Oh c'est pas vrai.

-Quoi?

-Dean, fais-moi voir ton bracelet !

-Quoi?mais pourquoi?Qu'est-ce que.. ;

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sam lui a déjà attrapé le bras et tourne son poignet pour regarder le symbole fixé sur le bracelet qu'il porte au poignet depuis toujours.

-Voilà pourquoi elle s'est enfuie chaque fois que tu arrivais.

-Tu m'éclaire s'te plait?

-Tu porte une amulette de Pazuzu. Elle ne peut rien contre toi. Tu es protégé.

-Alors c'est Sandra qui doit la porter. C'est elle qu'il faut protéger. Elle et surtout son bébé. C'est après lui qu'elle en a.

-Et Kyle?

-Lamashtu ne s'en prend qu'aux nourrissons, donc logiquement, il ne craint rien.

Au même moment, Sandra entre dans la pièce, accompagnée de Kyle qui se lève de sa sieste. Dean s'avance vers Sandra, commençant à défaire son bracelet pour le lui remettre quand soudain, Lamashtu refait son apparition devant Kyle…


	9. Souvenirs, Souvenirs

Chapitre 3: Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

_**Chapitre 9:**_ _Souvenirs, Souvenirs…_

Lamastu enragée, se dirige vers Kyle, les lèvres déformées en un rictus mauvais.

Le pauvre recule, apeuré.

Elle s'arrête brusquement dans son élan, comme si elle rencontre un obstacle invisible. Elle se débat, mais rien n'y fait, elle n'avance pas d'un pouce.

Elle pousse un cri strident et enfin, revient sur ses pas. Son regard se pose sur Sandra et Dean, qui est en train de lui mettre son bracelet. Il n'a pas le temps de l'accrocher, qu'il est éjecté plus loin. Dans sa chute, sa tête cogne la bibliothèque, et il s'effondre, sonné. Tous les livres lui tombent dessus.

Sandra récupère rapidement le bracelet et le met, se protégeant ainsi de son attaque.

Elle jette un regard assassin à l'assemblée, puis s'évapore.

Sam accoure près de Dean, encore inconscient. Il dégage les livres, et l'attire hors de portée. Là, il essaye de le réveiller.

-Hey Dean, allez réveille toi...

L'intéressé se met à cligner des paupières, signe de son réveil. Il se redresse lentement, se massant le front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Nouvelle attaque, mais tout va bien... Ça va, toi?

Il hoche la tête par réflexe, même si son crâne lui fait un mal de chien.

L'aîné s'appuie sur ses mains pour se relever, mais se crispe, assailli par une douleur au niveau du poignet. Il s'affale sur le sol, essoufflé. Sam le remarque, et se remet à son niveau, inquiet.

-Dean?

-Je crois que je me suis foulé le poignet...

Sam l'aide cette fois à se relever.

Pendant ce temps, Kyle s'est réfugié dans les bras de sa mère, sous le choc.

Sandra s'approche des garçons, et ausculte le poignet de Dean. Il la laisse faire, mais ne peut s'empêche de gémir de douleur.

Elle relève la tête vers lui, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

-C'est rien Snickers, juste une petite foulure.

Elle fronce les sourcils, surprise et un peu inquiète.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…? Tu saignes!

En effet, un mince filet de sang vient de faire son apparition, et s'écoule lentement de ses cheveux. Dean porte nonchalamment sa main valide à son front, qui rencontre la substance chaude.

Devant la mine super inquiète de Sandra, le jeune homme se voit obligé de la rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sandy, c'est rien…

Malgré ça, il est traîné de force par Sandra, qui ne démord pas.

Ils laissent donc seuls Sam et Kyle. Le jeune cadet s'approche doucement de ce dernier, pour ne pas le brusquer.

A peine s'abaisse-t-il à son niveau, que le petit garçon se cale dans ses bras. Sam accepte l'étreinte, refermant ses bras sur lui.

-Shhhh, c'est fini Kyle, c'est fini…

Dean assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, se fait dorloter par Sandra.

Il l'observe faire son bandage autour de son poignet, l'esprit rêveur.

Ces mêmes gestes le renvoient quelques années en arrière, principalement au début de leur rencontre.

Une cave sombre. Dean est allongé sur le sol, Sandra assise près de lui. Il a une plaie importante au niveau de l'abdomen et une méchante coupure à la tête. La fièvre s'est emparée de lui et il commence à délirer. Bientôt un jour complet qu'ils sont enfermés ici, sans aucune possibilité d'en sortir par eux-mêmes. Régulièrement, ils entendaient les bruits sourds du combat qui faisait rage au dessus de leur tête. Sandra a soigné ses blessures au mieux, déchirant une bonne partie de sa robe pour en faire un bandage de fortune. Mais elle n'a rien pour calmer ses douleurs et sa fièvre.

-Sam…Sam…

-Dean, tu m'entends? Dean, réveilles-toi, allez!

-Sa… Sandra? Où est-ce qu'on est? Je… Arrrgh

-Hey, évite de bouger. Tu vas refaire saigner ton ventre.

-Ils ont toujours pas pu venir nous ouvrir?

-Non, on est toujours coincés. Tu as encore parlé de Sam. Il te manque n'est-ce pas?

-Ce qui m'ennui c'est que je risque de crever ici sans avoir pu le revoir avant.

-Hey, j'ai pas l'intention de mourir en ce qui me concerne et je t'interdis de dire ça.

Bon je vais changer les pansements.

Sandra termine son bandage, et voit que le jeune homme a l'esprit ailleurs.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Snickers?

-…

-A quoi tu penses?

Devant la mine interloquée de Dean, elle insiste.

-Je sais bien que tu penses à quelque chose quand tu fais cette tête.

-Tu te souviens de notre petit tête-à-tête forcé il y a 6 ans?

-Où tu t'es salement fait amoché? Et comment je m'en souviens! Même que j'ai dû m'enfiler les nombreuses éloges que tu faisais de Sam…

Dean, apparemment mécontent, lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Elle n'est pas forte mais pourtant Sandra proteste.

-Hé! On ne tape pas les femmes enceintes, Snickers!

Il prend un air penaud, comme un gamin pris en faute. Le sujet douloureux lui revient en mémoire.

-Désolé…

« Et une connerie de plus », pense-t-il.

Sandra pousse un soupir, se rendant elle aussi compte que le sujet vient de revenir sur le tapis.

-Hé Snickers, je vais bien. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, je te taquinais.

-Ce que Steeve t'a…

-Il fait partie du passé, et ce qu'il m'a fait aussi. J'ai tourné la page, Snickers, et je m'en sors bien comme tu vois. Tout ce qui compte, c'est l'instant présent. J'attends un petit garçon, et je t'ai enfin retrouvé après tant d'années. Que puis-je demander de plus!

-Un papa pour ce petit garçon?

-Tu sais que t'es rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets.?

-Alors?

Sandra soupire.

-Après ma rupture avec Steeve, mon moral était au plus bas. Je me sentais inutile, et j'assumais de moins en moins mon rôle de mère.

Je traînais dans les bars, histoire d'oublier cette partie misérable de ma vie. Je flirtais quelques fois avec les gars de passage dans la ville, pour me prouver que j'étais encore désirable, peut-être…

-Quand tu dis flirter, c'est juste flirter…?

Le sourire malicieux qu'affiche son amie, parle de lui-même.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, Snickers?

-Sans façon, merci. Laisse-moi deviner: c'est de l'un de ses gars que tu es tombée enceinte?

-T'a touché le gros lot, Snickers!

-Mon dieu, c'est pas vrai…

-Quoi, t'es pas content d'avoir un autre petit neveu?, dit-elle souriante.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais tu t'entendais bien avec tes « conquêtes »? Y en a pas un qui t'en voulait au point de vouloir ta mort, non?

-Je crois pas, non. Tu penses que quelqu'un aurait invoqué cette créature pour me tuer?

-Je le crains, oui. Et ce que tu viens de me dire confirme mes doutes…


	10. Jugement Obscurci

Chapitre 3: Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 10:**_Jugement obscurci…_

Il tourne en rond dans son appartement, se demandant si elle a réussi. Si elle l'a enfin débarrassé de Sandra et du bébé qu'elle porte. Il se souvient très bien du jour où il l'a invoquée. Il n'avait pas revu Sandra et son fils depuis près de deux ans et avait reçu un choc en s'apercevant qu'elle était enceinte. Pour lui, il n'avait fait aucun doute que c'était ce Dean de malheur le père. C'était déjà à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu son amour. Il aimait Sandra, il l'avait toujours aimée. Mais il n'avait jamais, jamais supporté qu'un autre homme s'approche d'elle. Oh certes, elle connaissait Dean bien avant de le connaitre lui, il avait fait des efforts pour supporter sa présence, pour l'accepter comme parrain de Kyle.

Mais le jour où il l'avait aperçut sortant de chez lui en rentrant du travail, où elle lui avait dit qu'elle espérait voir son fils devenir comme ce type, c'en était plus qu'il n'en avait pu en supporter. Il était parti dans ce bar et il avait bu plus que de raison. Il haïssait ce type comme personne. A cause de lui, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu sa place dans le cœur de Sandra et maintenant , il essayait de s'immiscer, de prendre sa place dans le cœur de son fils. A chaque visite de Dean, quand après son départ il prenait son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier se mettait à pleurer, comme s'il considérait plus Dean comme son père que lui-même. Ce soir là, il s'était laissé submerger par sa haine et il avait commis la pire des folies. Il avait levé la main sur elle. Il l'avait battue à cause de cet homme qui parasitait son existence. Et elle l'avait quitté, emmenant son fils avec elle. Depuis ce jour, il était persuadé qu'elle était partie le rejoindre mais il n'avait jamais pu leur mettre la main dessus. Puis quand par hasard il était repassé devant leur ancienne maison, il l'avait aperçue, elle y était revenue. Voyant qu'elle était enceinte, il ne l'avait pas approchée, mais sa haine s'était réveillée, plus forte, plus farouche.

Un soir dans un bar, il avait entendu deux hommes parler de choses surnaturelles. Il les avait d'abord pris pour fous, puis s'était dit « après tout, pourquoi pas ». Il avait donc cherché sur le net et avait fini par trouver quelque chose qui l'avait intéressé. Lamashtu, démon de Babylonie qui attaque les femmes enceintes et les nouveaux nés. L'idée lui avait plu. Il avait donc récité une incantation :

« Grande est la fille du très-haut qui torture les bébés

Sa main est un filet, son étreinte est la mort

Elle est cruelle, furieuse, colérique, prédatrice

Une coureuse, une voleuse est la fille du très-haut

Elle touche le ventre des femmes qui accouchent

Elle arrache leur bébé aux femmes enceintes

La fille du très-haut fait partie des dieux, ses frères

Sans enfant à elle

Sa tête est la tête d'un lion

Son corps est le corps d'un singe

Elle rugit comme un lion

Elle hurle sans cesse comme un démon-chien »

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup à attendre. En moins de cinq minutes, sont appartement fut la proie d'une bourrasque de vent et la température chuta brusquement. Puis elle est apparue devant lui, hideuse, avec une tête de lion, des serres en guise de pieds et un serpent dans chaque main. Il était à la fois terrifié et impressionné de la voir là.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu convoquée humain?

-J'ai besoin de vous pour… Me débarrasser de quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?Que je suis un tueur à gages peut-être?

-Non mais je pense qu'une femme enceinte de huit ou neuf moi devrait vous intéresser.

-Mmmmm et pourquoi me fais-tu cette offrande?

-Elle a trahi mon amour et je veux me venger. Mais je voudrais poser certaines conditions si vous me permettez.

-Des conditions? Le fait de m'avoir convoquée t'attire mes faveurs, tu n'as pas à me demander de te faire des concessions. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferais.

-Soit. Vous ne devez pas toucher à l'enfant. C'est mon fils et je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal.

-Très bien. Autre chose?

-Avec elle il y aura sûrement un homme, ce Dean de malheur. Tuez le aussi tant que vous y êtes.

-Et bien, si en plus le repas est servi avec. Soit, je ferais ce que tu demande.

Elle disparut de la même manière qu'elle était apparue.

Et aujourd'hui il tourne en rond dans son salon, se demandant si elle a réussi, si elle l'a débarrassé de ceux qui ont brisé sa vie. Cela va bientôt faire deux semaines et il n'est au courant de rien. Elle ne l'a pas tenu informé de quoi que ce soit. Et malgré tout, il pense à son fils. Il espère qu'elle ne lui a pas fait de mal. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il décide qu'il est peut-être préférable d'aller vérifier par lui-même. Il enfile donc sa veste et quitte les lieux. Une fois dans sa voiture, il respire un grand coup avant de démarrer, puis prend la direction de la maison de Sandra.

Il roule ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, espérant que tout était fini et qu'il pourrait récupérer son fils. Il arrive enfin et se gare à proximité. La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est l'Impala garée devant la maison. Ainsi donc il avait raison, ils étaient bien ensemble et il était bien le père du bébé. Sa haine monte d'un cran.

En observant bien la maison, il remarque un carreau cassé sur le côté et décide de s'y faufiler par là. Il n'entend pas de bruit et s'attend presque à trouver des cadavres jonchant le sol. Mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à Dean, ce qui évidemment ne l'enchante pas.

-Comme on se retrouve. Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ici?

-C'est à moi que tu parles? Tu veux mon poing dans la tronche?

Sam préfère ne pas intervenir, enfin pas tout de suite. Il sent bien que son frère est sur le point d'exploser et il doit réussir à contenir sa propre colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sandra?

-Moi? Rien de bien grave. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait pour m'avoir trahi.

C'est le mot de trop pour Dean. Il lui assène une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, puis le cale violemment contre le mur, maintenant sa mâchoire dans sa main.

-Tu sais Steeve, Sandy as fait la plus belle connerie de sa vie le jour où elle t'a rencontré. Mais toi... Toi tu as signé ton arrêt de mort le jour où tu l'as touchée. Et ça je vais te le faire payer.

Il le décroche du mur, et le bombarde de coups, laissant enfin sa rage sortir. Steeve, dépassé par la rapidité et la précision des coups, n'arrive pas à esquiver. Il essaye bien de se défendre, mais ses mouvements sont au ralenti et faciles à esquiver pour l'aîné.

Le jeune chasseur, malgré la bonne raclée qu'il lui donne, ne semble pourtant pas satisfait de la correction.

Dans un excès de fougue, il le soulève de tout son poids et le balance sur le côté, le laissant rencontrer la table basse en verre, qui se brise sous son poids.

Le jeune chasseur sort son couteau de son trousseau et se dirige vers Steeve, à moitié conscient.

Sam, malgré sa rage envers Steeve, ne peut se résoudre à laisser son frère commettre l'irréparable. Il se précipite vers lui au moment où ce dernier lève son bras armé. Il l'arrête juste à temps dans son mouvement, sauvant in extremis la vie de Steeve. Il attrape son frère par les épaules et le tire en arrière.

-Dean, ça suffit, je crois qu'il a eu son compte.

-J'vais l'finir alors lâche-moi, tu m'entends!

-Il en vaut pas la peine! Tu veux finir tes jours en cabane pour un salaud pareil?J'ai aussi envie de le tuer mais crois-moi, on a mieux à faire que de...

-Non, Sam, il a été trop loin avec elle et il doit payer. J'en ai rien à foutre d'aller en taule si ce fumier peut y rester.

Il se dégage de l'emprise de son frère mais au moment où il va pour s'approcher de Steeve, un cri l'en empêche.

-Dean, non! je t'en prie!!

Elle s'avance dans leur direction mais soudain, son visage se crispe et elle se penche en avant, se tenant le ventre.

-Ho mon dieu, pas maintenant... Pas maintenant!

-Sandy qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives? Sandy?!

-Le bébé... Je crois qu'il arrive!


	11. Quand on parle du Loup

Chapitre 11: Quand on parle du loup…

**Chapitre 11:** _Quand on parle du loup…_

Dean se précipite vers elle, laissant Steeve à la surveillance de son frère.

-C'est ça, va t'occuper de ton bâtard de...

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sam vient de lui décocher un coup de poing phénoménal, le laissant inconscient.

Dean aide Sandy à s'installer sur le canapé.

-Je vais t'appeler un médecin.

-Non, c'est trop tard. Le travail a déjà...Haaaaa!!

-Sam, viens m'aider! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire bon sang!

-Euh je sais pas! Peut-être faire bouillir de l'eau!

-T'as l'intention de le faire cuire?! On a pas le temps pour ça!

-Snickers, va chercher des serviettes et... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Elle serre les dents, essayant de contenir la douleur qui lui irradie le ventre et les reins.

-Des serviettes, de l'eau stérilisée et des ciseaux. Vite! Hammpff

-Sam, reste avec elle et aide là!

-Je suis censé faire quoi? J'y connais rien, je te signale!

-Commence par lui donner la main!

Dean se précipite vers la chambre à la recherche de ce que lui à demandé Sandra. Sam de son côté tient la main de la futur maman. Mais à chaque nouvelle contraction, il ressent autant de douleur qu'elle, sa main étant broyée par celle de la jeune femme.

Sandy se met dans la position la plus confortable pour elle et se défait des vêtements pouvant gêner l'arrivée du bébé. Dean revient avec tout ce qu'elle lui a demandé. Il se sent, tout comme son frère, à la fois effrayé et excité par ce qui va arriver.

-Dean, je lui tiens la main alors c'est toi qui t'occupe du bébé.

-Moi?Mais je...

-Snickers,s'il te plait!

Une nouvelle contraction, suivie d'une première poussée. Dean se positionne pour attraper le bébé dès sa sortie. Sandra crie plus fort à chaque nouvelle poussée pour se donner du courage et oublier sa douleur. Sam souffre en silence avec sa main broyée, tout en encourageant doucement la jeune femme.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la tête apparaît enfin.

-Ho mon Dieu, j'le vois! Ça y est!

Sandra respire un grand coup, tentant de réfréner une nouvelle envie de pousser.

-Dégage sa tête. Dépêche-toi!

-Que je quoi?Mais c'est...

-Dean, bouge-toi!

A contre coeur, il dégage la tête du bébé, juste à temps pour permettre à Sandra de pousser une dernière fois, expulsant ainsi entièrement le petit être.

-Tu... Tu as réussi! Il est magnifique...

-Donne-le-moi que je puisse le voir.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux et ne peut les empêcher de couler quand elle tient enfin son petit garçon dans ses bras. Sam récupère enfin sa main et, voyant le visage béat de son frère, s'empare des ciseaux et coupe le cordon après l'avoir soigneusement noué avant à l'aide d'une petite ficelle. Les frères se regardent, émus de ce qu'ils viennent d'accomplir.

-Snickers, Sam, laissez-moi vous présenter Samuel Dean Allister.

Les garçons sont touchés qu'elle leur donne leurs prénoms et n'arrivent pas à détacher leur regard de ce petit être si fragile. C'est le moment que choisit Steeve pour reprendre ses esprits. Dean le remarque de suite et va à sa rencontre.

-Toi je te conseille de disparaître très, très loin d'ici. Si jamais je recroise ta route ou que j'apprends que tu t'en ai de nouveau pris à Sandy ou les enfants, je jure devant Dieu que je te tue. Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas mon frère pour m'en empêcher.

-On se reverra Dean, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

Il essuie rageusement le sang qui s'écoule de ses blessures et quitte la maison, boitillant.

Quant à Sandra, elle s'est endormie, son bébé dans les bras.

L'aîné s'agenouille à son niveau, l'observant le coeur serré par le trop plein d'émotions. Il est fier de ce qu'ils viennent de réussir, son frère et lui.

Kyle choisit ce moment pour apparaître au salon.

-Tonton, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?

Il s'approche et voit sa mère, tenant Samuel.

-Et c'est qui? Le désignant de l'index.

Sa question arrache un sourire en coin au jeune homme.

- Kyle, lui c'est ton petit frère, Samuel.

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumine.

-C'est vrai tonton, c'est mon petit frère?

Devant l'hochement de tête de son parrain, Kyle en est encore plus excité. Sa voix, un peu plus forte, fait amplement ressentir sa joie.

Il se met à bondir un peu partout dans la pièce, aux anges.

-J'ai un petit frère! J'ai un petit frère!

-Kyle, tu veux bien arrêter de sauter partout, tu vas finir par te faire mal!

Rien à faire. Kyle est radieux et compte bien exprimer sa satisfaction. Dean, dont l'agacement commence doucement à se faire ressentir, décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes...

-Tant pis, je t'aurai prévenu!

L'instant d'après, le petit garçon se retrouve dans les airs, enroulé par les bras du jeune chasseur, dont les mains ont tendance à s'aventurer dans des zones très sensibles. N'y tenant plus, le petit garçon est pris d'un fou rire.

-Ha tonton, je t'en supplie, arrête... Je sauterai plus, c'est promis, je le jure..., parvient-il à dire, la voix entrecoupée par des hoquets.

-Trop tard petit monstre! Ma vengeance sera terrible!

Sur ce, il l'emmène à l'étage, tout en continuant sa torture.

Il rencontre Sam dans l'escalier qui descend. Le jeune cadet sourit quand il remarque Kyle qui se débat. Il s'adresse à son frère.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé une bonne occupation.

-Il vaut mieux ça qu'il réveille Sandy...

-En parlant d'elle, on devrait peut être appeler un médecin tu penses pas?Histoire de savoir si tout va bien.

-T'as raison. Je te laisse t'occuper de ça, j'ai comment dire, un autre cas plus turbulent sur les bras.

-Tonton Sam, dis lui de me lâcher s'il te plait! Je serai plus sage, promis.

Mais déjà, Dean reprend son ascension vers l'étage, ne laissant plus de temps à Kyle d'implorer l'aide du jeune cadet.

Sam trouve le numéro du médecin sur le calepin des messages, et appelle.

-Bonsoir docteur, je m'excuse de vous appeler à une heure aussi tardive, mais Sandra vient d'accoucher et...

-Sandra, la jeune femme qui est venu en consultation?  
-Exactement. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir, s'il vous plait?

-Bien sûr, je serai là dans quelques minutes.

Sam le remercie chaleureusement.

Replaçant le combiné sur son socle, son regard se pose machinalement sur la jeune femme, surtout sur la bouille toute fripée mais adorable de Samuel. Samuel... Il est heureux, mais trouve qu'il ne mérite pas cet honneur. Il ne connaît Sandra que depuis quelques temps, et il a ressentit de la jalousie, voire un peu de haine à son égard, trouvant qu'elle prenait un peu trop de place dans la vie de son frère. Qu'elle prenait sa place…

Mais il ne ressent plus ça à présent, maintenant qu'il comprend mieux la nature de leur relation et surtout, après que son frère l'ait rassuré sur sa place.

Il la trouve très gentille, l'apprécie beaucoup et comprend maintenant pourquoi son frère l'aime tant. Elle est la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Qu'ils n'ont jamais eus… Il regrette tout ce qu'il a pensé d'elle. Il repense à tout ça quand il a soudainement envie de prendre son petit neveu dans ses bras. Il hésite puis finalement se lâche, récupérant doucement l'enfant, essayant au passage de ne pas réveiller et Sandra, et Samuel. Il le maintient avec précaution dans ses bras, tellement il a peur de le faire tomber.

Il a un pincement au cœur. Il a toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais cette envie s'est terrée au fin fond de son âme, après la mort de Jess.

Tenir ce petit être lui fait ressentir tant de choses. Mais ce qu'il ressent le plus c'est l'espoir. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur, d'un monde sans démon, sans souffrance. La venue de ce petit bout si fragile lui redonne la force pour mener sa lutte de chaque jour. Il s'est trouvé une nouvelle famille et cela renforce sa détermination à vouloir sauver Dean. Il ne veut pas perdre un membre de sa famille. Il ne veut plus. Et il ne veut pas que Sandra et les enfants puissent connaître ça à leur tour.

La sonnette d'entrée le tire de ses pensées. Tenant toujours le petit Samuel dans ses bras, il va ouvrir la porte et se retrouve face au médecin.

-Bonjour, je suis… Ha mais je vois que notre petit bonhomme a déjà pointé le bout de son nez !

-Oui, il n'a pas eu la patience d'attendre trois semaines de plus. Entrez je vous en prie.

-Où est la maman?

-Elle est sur le canapé, elle dort tranquillement.

Le médecin se dirige vers Sandra et la réveille doucement.

-Allez maman, on se réveille.

-Docteur? Où est mon bébé?

-Il est dans les bras du jeune homme là bas.

Elle lève les yeux et aperçoit son fils dans les bras de son oncle d'adoption.

-Sandra, il faut que je vous examine et ensuite je m'occuperais de votre bébé.

Sam quitte la pièce, ne voulant pas les déranger. Il a toujours le petit Sam dans les bras et lui caresse doucement la joue du bout du doigt. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi durant lesquelles il ne détache pas ses yeux de l'enfant, n'entendant même pas le médecin arriver derrière lui.

-Excusez-moi.

-Oh pardon, je n'vous avais pas entendu. Vous voulez l'examiner c'est ça?

-Si vous voulez bien me le laisser oui.

Sam sourit puis se défait de l'enfant, à contre cœur. Le médecin l'emmène avec lui et Sam ressent tout à coup comme un grand vide. Samuel lui manque déjà.

Il commence alors à penser à la séparation, une fois qu'ils auront vaincu Lamathsu. Il sait qu'il en souffrira et que ce sera sûrement aussi le cas pour son frère. Mais il sait aussi que rester près d'eux serait les mettre en danger et ça, ça n'était pas envisageable. Il jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce voisine, apercevant Sandra et son enfant réunis, ainsi que le médecin qui revient vers lui.

-Jeune homme, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez fait votre frère et vous, un travail remarquable. La mère et l'enfant se portent à merveille. Mes félicitations.

-Merci docteur, mais c'est à elle qu'il faut dire ça. C'est elle qui a fait tout le travail.

-Peut-être mais votre présence lui a été très bénéfique. Je vous laisse.

-Merci encore.

-De rien, au revoir.

Après une poignée de main, ils se séparent et le médecin quitte la maison. Sam décide de laisser Sandra un peu seule et rejoint son frère à l'étage.

Kyle s'est endormi, épuisé par les chatouilles incessantes de l'aîné.

Sam a une mine fatiguée, pas complètement remis de ses blessures.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer Sam, t'as mauvaise mine. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de la maison.

Main dans son dos, il le presse vers sa chambre, chose que Sam fait sans rechigner.


	12. Etat d'urgence

Chapitre 12: Etat d'urgence…

**Chapitre 12:** _Etat d'urgence…_

Quand ils arrivent dans la chambre, le regard de Dean s'attarde sur la main de son cadet. Il se rend compte avec effroi que du sang s'écoule le long de ses doigts.

-Sam, tu saignes?!

-Ah oui, la blessure a du se rouvrir après que Sandra m'ait pris la main.

Son teint est assez pâle, reflétant son état vulnérable.

-T'as vraiment besoin de repos Mec. Bon viens, je vais te refaire ton pansement et après, je veux pas te voir hors de ton lit avant demain.

-Ais-je le choix? Ose-t-il, révélant par la même occasion son arme ultime: le regard de cocker, qui fait à tous les coups craquer son frère.

Cependant, l'aîné demeure de marbre.

-Pas trop, non. Affirme-t-il, sur un ton qui se voulait sévère.

Sam soupire, mais accepte. Tous deux se dirigent alors vers la salle de bain. Une fois son poignet soigné, Sam se rend dans la chambre et se couche sans même retirer ses habits, trop épuisé pour ça.

Il s'endort aussitôt, bien calé sous sa couverture. L'aîné s'attarde un instant sur son repos paisible, puis descend rejoindre Sandra, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

En arrivant au salon, Dean aperçoit Sandra assise sur le canapé, allaitant le jeune Samuel.

Ne voulant pas troubler ce moment, il décide de sortir un peu et va prendre l'air sur le perron, profitant ainsi du spectacle qu'offre le coucher du soleil.

Une larme solitaire glisse le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il assimile enfin les derniers évènements.

En peu de temps, il avait failli perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher à ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait la force d'avancer. Sam et Sandy, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, avaient bien failli perdre la vie. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Assister à la naissance de Samuel, y avoir contribué lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Toutes ces émotions lui rappellent douloureusement que bientôt, il ne pourra plus rien ressentir du tout. Bientôt il ne sera plus là pour les protéger et cela, c'est pire que tout.

Il efface rageusement cette larme, préférant se concentrer sur la joie qu'a provoqué l'arrivée du petit Sam et en toute priorité, sur la chasse.

Il s'assoit sur le banc sous la fenêtre, réfléchissant à la manière de se débarrasser de Lamashtu mais il a quelque peu surestimé ses forces. Il s'endort, accueilli sournoisement dans les bras de Morphée.

A l'étage, Sam dort depuis un moment déjà mais d'un sommeil agité. Son état de fatigue a provoqué une montée de fièvre et son corps est parcouru de frissons. Il se réveille brusquement et se rend alors compte que ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il a froid, non. C'est parce qu'elle est là. Lamashtu se tient là, près de son lit, les yeux rougis de haine.

Sam voudrait bouger ou crier mais il est comme paralysé. Aucun de ses muscles ne lui répond, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il réalise alors qu'il est à sa merci.

Puis un spectacle étonnant se déroule sous ses yeux. Lamashtu est en train de changer d'apparence. Il se rappelle alors qu'elle peut en prendre sept formes différentes mais que personne ne les a jamais vues.

Son visage prend les traits d'une femme, un visage presque angélique, ses mais s'affinent, remplaçant les serres par des doigts longs et fins. Mais ce qu'il remarque surtout, c'est que ses ongles sont longs et effilés comme des aiguilles.

Il les voit se rapprocher lentement, dangereusement de son abdomen jusqu'à en sentir le contact sur sa peau.

Puis une douleur lui irradie le bas ventre, si intense qu'il pousse un hurlement déchirant.

Il ressent la même douleur sur plusieurs parties de son corps, comme si elle plantait ses ongles à différents endroits. Entre deux hurlements, il croise son regard qui se délecte du spectacle. Puis soudain un bruit sourd détourne l'attention de Lamashtu. Dean vient d'enfoncer la porte.

D'abord figé par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui, il réagit rapidement en tirant sur cette femme démoniaque.

Se dispersant en poussière sous le tir, Lamashtu reprend son apparence affreuse l'instant d'après. Elle lui adresse un rictus hautain, et se dirige vers la sortie, peu préoccupé par Dean. Elle s'occupera de lui plus tard. Avant, elle doit remplir la mission pour laquelle elle a été envoyée ici.

Mais malheureusement pour Lamashtu, le jeune homme ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. En un éclair, il se place dos contre la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de passer.

Elle est furieuse devant son obstination à se mêler de ses affaires.

-Bouge toi de là, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant.

-Bien, puisque tel est ton choix… Tu risques de le regretter très vite.

Elle le fixe intensément, droit dans les yeux, d'un regard froid et dur.

Tout à coup, sa tête lui fait de plus en plus mal, comme si elle implose de l'intérieur. La douleur trop intense à présent, ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids; il tombe à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Il gémit, tentant de calmer ses souffrances, mais le mal est plus fort. Il hurle de douleur, n'en pouvant plus.

Lamashtu semble s'en délecter. Elle se met à son niveau et lui susurre malicieusement…

-Je t'avais bien prévenu, vois où on n'en est arrivés… Tu as voulu jouer le gros dur, tu t'es sacrifié pour les protéger. Ca me crève le cœur devant cette noble action, vraiment. Ca n'a malheureusement rien changé à la situation: ton frère ici présent va mourir, le bébé aussi. Et pour ne pas faire de jaloux, je m'occuperai bien sûr de la mère.

Dean, courbé en deux, serre les poings. Il relève difficilement la tête vers elle.

-Je te jure que je te tuerai, sale créature de mes deux!

-Vous les humains, êtes tous aussi vaniteux les uns que les autres? Toujours à jurer par monts et par vaux…

Elle resserre son étreinte invisible autour de sa tête. A cette douleur s'ajoute des images qui se projettent douloureusement dans son esprit. Il voit le corps de son frère sans vie, vidé de son sang et lacéré de toute part. Non loin de lui, les corps de Sandra et de Kyle, les cervicales rompues et la tête tournée dans un angle étrange. Mais l'image qui le frappe le plus, c'est le corps du petit Samuel, à moitié déchiqueté et démembré.

Ces images lui donnent la nausée et il pousse un cri déchirant, refusant que tout cela n'arrive. La douleur augmente encore en intensité, le laissant sans connaissance, recroquevillé sur le sol.

Lamashtu le regarde, l'air triomphant. Elle jette un regard à Sam , lui-même inconscient.

-Patience Sammy, je vais vite revenir m'occuper de toi.

Après un dernier avide, elle quitte la chambre pour descendre au salon.

Seulement elle trouve les lieux vides. Sandra, qui avait entendu les cris et vu Dean se précipiter à l'étage, s'était cachée avec les enfants.

Lamashtu scrute la pièce, laissant traîner son regard dans les moindres recoins puis se fixe sur une grande armoire. Elle sent la peur en émaner. Un sourire triomphant s'affiche alors sur son visage.

Du côté des garçons, Sam a repris connaissance. En voyant son frère gisant sur le sol, la panique s'empare de lui. Malgré la douleur qui lui irradie le corps, il parvient à se lever et à le rejoindre.

Titubant, il s'abaisse et cherche fébrilement le pouls de son aîné. Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand enfin il le trouve. Il donne lui donne de petites claques sur la joue pour le faire revenir à lui.

-… Hé Dean réveille-toi

- Sam?

Il se relève brutalement.

-Où elle est passée ?

-Je sais pas, elle est peut-être partie. Allez, relèves-toi.

Dean prend appui sur sa main, rappelant à son souvenir son entorse. Une fois debout, il balaie la pièce du regard quand il entend un bruit sourd dans son dos. Il se retourne et voit son frère au sol. Il constate alors avec horreur les blessures que Lamashtu lui a infligées. Des plaies profondes et dispersés sur tout son abdomen, saignant abondamment.

Il passe ses bras sous ses épaules pour le relever et l'aide à retourner sur le lit.

-Sammy… Dans quel état elle t'a mis…

-Dean , il n'y a qu'un moyen pour s'en débarrasser. Il faut… Il faut invoquer Pazuzu en personne…

-Quoi, faire appel à un démon ? Non mais ça va pas ?

-C'est le seul qui puisse la vaincre, il l'a déjà fait… Ecoute, on n'y arrivera pas seuls et… Je… Je pourrais pas t'aider sur ce coup…

- Sam? Ca va ?

Sam commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir éveillé. Il a perdu énormément de sang et s'il ne l'amène pas rapidement à l'hôpital, il risque de le perdre.

-Sammy reste avec moi. Dis-moi comment l'invoquer.


	13. Rest In Peace, Guys

Chapitre 13: Rest In Peace, guys…

**Chapitre 13:**_ Rest In Peace, guys…_

-Tu… tu devras dessiner un… pentacle et… en même temps… penser très fort… à son nom.

-C'est tout? T'es sûr de toi Sammy?

-Dean…, murmure-t-il agacé.

-D'accord, je vais faire ça. Et tu crois que ça va mettre longtemps

avant qu'il se pointe ?

-Je… J'en sais rien… Deeaan…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-J'me sens pas bien, je…

-Sam? Sam?!

Dean secoue son frère qui vient de perdre connaissance mais malgré ses efforts, il n'obtient aucune réaction de ce dernier. Son angoisse monte encore d'un cran. Les blessures de son frère sont sérieuses et il sait qu'il a besoin de soins urgents. Un hurlement provenant du rez-de-chaussée lui rappelle brutalement qu'il y a d'autres personnes en danger dans la maison. A contre-cœur, il abandonne son frère et quitte la chambre en courant. A mi-chemin dans les escaliers, il commence mentalement sa litanie en répétant en boucle le nom de Pazuzu.

Arrivé en bas, il voit Lamashtu se tenir à deux pas de Sandra et les enfants. Pourtant elle n'avance pas plus et semble plutôt en colère. L'amulette faisait son effet et l'empêchait d'avancer plus. Sans un bruit, il va jusqu'à son sac et en sort une grosse craie. Mais son manège n'a pas échappé à Lamashtu. Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas et continue de menacer Sandra. Dean commence alors à dessiner un pentacle sur le sol mais se stoppe à la moitié. Il vient de sentir quelque chose dans son dos. Quelque chose qu'il reconnaît facilement. Le canon d'une arme.

La seule question qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est de savoir qui la tien. Il pense alors à Steeve. Ce fumier en serait bien capable. Il se lève doucement et se retourne. Seulement ce n'est pas Steeve qui se tient face à lui mais son frère. Son frère dont le teint est si pâle. Son frère dont le regard est vide de toute expression.

Mais ce qui inquiète le plus Dean, ce sont ses blessures qui saignent abondamment. Il dirige alors un regard plein de haine vers Lamashtu, comprenant que c'est elle qui contrôle le corps inconscient de Sam, qui l'oblige à le tenir en joue avec son arme.

Il se dit que vu l'état de son frère, il peut le désarmer sans trop de problème et finir son invocation. Mais c'est sans compter le pouvoir de Lamashtu. A peine fait-il un mouvement vers l'arme que le coup part. Le jeune homme sent alors une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule, au niveau de sa clavicule. Il s'écroule sous l'impact et l'intensité de la douleur.

Le visage crispé par la douleur et les yeux mis clos, il voit Sam se diriger vers Sandra, l'arme toujours au poing.

Un sentiment de panique s'empare de lui. Sam ne fait pas ça j't'en prie… Il souffle un peu en voyant que son frère pose son arme sur la table basse en passant. Mais il se dirige toujours vers Sandra, les bras en avant. Dean comprend que c'est Samuel que veut son frère.

-Sam!! Laisse-les Sam!!Je sais que tu peux lutter alors bats-toi ! Bats-toi !!

Sam fait encore deux pas puis s'arrête. Pourtant Dean remarque un drôle de mouvement au niveau de ses jambes, comme si elles voulaient bouger mais étaient bloquées. Sandra de son côté, voit parfaitement le regard de Sam. Ses yeux sont agités dans tous les sens, sa mâchoire se crispe et il semble souffrir. Sam tente de reprendre le dessus, de lutter contre cette force qui le dirige malgré lui. Il y parvient enfin mais à bout de force, il s'écroule sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Dean prend sur lui pour la douleur à son épaule, et termine le dessin. A peine Dean finit-il de tracer le pentagrame qu'une volute de fumée apparait devant lui, laissant place peu à peu à la forme d'un homme. A sa vue, Dean a du mal à étouffer un rire de surprise. Cet homme, qui n'est autre que Pazuzu lui-même, a une allure des plus étonnantes.

Il porte un pantalon vert fluo des années soixante-dix surplombé d'une tunique bleu trop grande pour lui, des cheveux longs agrémentés de rasta et de perles ainsi qu'un bandeau autour du front et des lunettes de soleil toute rondes.

La première pensée qui frappe Dean , c'est qu'il ressemblerait presque à Jack Sparrow et qu'il a du mal à l'imaginer en couple avec le monstre sanguinaire qu'il doit affronter.

-Yo man ! Ca roule biloute ? Tu m'as invité à ta teuf ou c'est une erreur de numéro ?

-C'est vous Pazuzu?, réussit-il à dire, entre deux fous rires.

-Yep, qui l'demande?

-Je m'attendais à tout, sauf peut-être… Il le jauge de haut en bas. À ça.

remarque-t-il, sous un ton ironique.

-Hey, respect mon gars. Bon, suis attendu ailleurs donc si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu me veux.

Dean soupire un bon coup, retrouvant immédiatement son sérieux. Il désigne du doigt Lamashtu.

-Tu vois la sale bête qui s'trouve là-bas? Eh ben, tu me rendrais un grand service, si tu nous en débarrassais.

-Ah mais c'est ma biquette d'amour! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait cette fois?, fait-il, sur un ton naturel.

-Non content d'avoir un look original, tu as des goûts très…originaux aussi. Remarque-t-il sur un ton de dégoût entier.

- Ah mec, elle et moi, c'est l'amour avec un grand A! Surtout la nuit, pendant…

-Ca suffit, rétorque-t-il, vraiment dégoûté. Occupes-toi juste de… d'elle et faites un break, très très loin d'ici d'accord? Tiens pourquoi pas en enfer, il parait qu'il y fait chaud toute l'année.

Pour toute réponse, Pazuzu lui fait un petit signe V de la main, agrémenté d'un « peace and love » puis marche nonchalamment vers sa moitié.

-Choupinette, viens un peu voir ton doudou d'amour!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi?

A ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut, il enroule son bras autour de ses épaules épineuses.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas offert un peu de bon temps tous les deux, loupiote, tu crois pas?

-C'est vrai, mais là tu vois, je suis occupée… Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Elle vient d'entrevoir son petit manège : l'enlaçant à présent à la taille, Pazuzu la maintient avec fermeté, créant un halo de lumière autour d'eux.

-Tu verras, on va s'la régale!

Le halo devint plus vif, se propageant un peu plus dans la pièce, avant de refluer en un minuscule point étoilé. Puis plus rien.

-Bon débarras…, souffle Dean entre ses dents.

Il s'écroule à même le sol, complètement vidé, et pâle comme un linge.

La frayeur de se faire attaquer enfin passée, Sandra se précipita vers Dean, le visage empreint d'inquiétude.

-Snickers, tout va bien?!

Elle examine sa blessure à l'épaule, ce qui le fait sursauter de douleur.

-Excuse-moi…

Alors qu'elle commence à retirer son gilet de la zone touchée, il bloque gentiment sa main.

-Occupes-toi de Sam, Sandy…

-Mais toi…

-J't'en prie…

Elle n'insiste pas, et fait ce qu'il lui demande. Elle s'agenouille près de Sam, et lui prend son pouls. Dean s'est contorsionné de façon à pouvoir la voir faire; lorsqu'il voit la surprise peignée sur son visage, son cœur manque un battement. Mais ses paroles le rassurent aussitôt après.

-Il est encore vivant, Dean.

Dean se rallonge, rassuré, tandis que Sandra appelle une ambulance.

Kyle lui, est resté dans son coin, Samuel gazouillant dans ses bras. Il tremblote, encore sous le choc.

Après de nombreuses heures d'attente, rongée par l'angoisse, Sandra est enfin informée de l'état stable des garçons. Ils sont hors de danger et se reposent à présent. Dean s'en sort avec un plâtre au poignet, une attelle pour son épaule, et quelques points de suture pour une coupure à l'arcade sourcillière.

Sam, lui, est parsemé de bandages, c'est à peine si on voit son visage. Il leur faudra bien deux semaines pour se remettre de tout ça. Mais le plus important reste qu'ils ont réussi, ramenant ainsi le calme dans le quotidien de Sandra.

Durant cette mise à pied forcée, Sam a du mal à rester coucher à ne rien faire, alors que les jours se succèdent tels les grains dans un sablier.

Malgré son rétablissement assez rapide, Sam se voit interdire par Dean de continuer ses recherches. Refus qui amène toujours son lot de tensions, encore plus à présent, la date se rapprochant dangereusement.

Le moral remonte en flèche, grâce en partie aux visites quotidiennes de Sandra, toujours encadrée par les enfants. Une vraie mère-poule : chacune des visites était garnie de gâteries, au grand plaisir de Dean.

C'est toujours dans cette bonne ambiance que se termina leur séjour.

Le lendemain, les garçons peuvent quitter l'hôpital. A peine ont-ils mis un pied dehors que le téléphone de Dean sonne. Il s'isole pour répondre. Sa conversation terminée, il revient vers les autres, le visage rembruni.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean?

-Rien de grave Sammy, c'était Bobby. Il nous a trouvé une nouvelle affaire dans l'Idaho.

-Et… On part quand ?

-Demain matin.

Chacun de son côté sent une boule se former dans son estomac. Ils auraient tellement voulu profiter encore un peu de cette famille qui est comme la leur.

-Allez venez les garçons. Ce soir c'est notre dernière soirée alors je veux de la joie et de la bonne humeur, c'est compris ?

Sandra tente de sourire en leur parlant ainsi mais sa voix trahit son émotion. Elle aussi aurait aimé les garder plus longtemps auprès d'elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fait dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Une fois arrivés, chacun trouve de quoi s'occuper : Sandra prépare le repas, Dean joue avec Kyle tandis que Sam donne le biberon au petit Samuel. Le repas du soir se passe dans une ambiance festive, alternant anecdotes et fous rires. La soirée se prolonge jusque tard dans la nuit puis chacun finit par aller se coucher.


	14. Le temps des Adieux

Chapitre 14: Le temps des adieux

**Chapitre 14:** _Le temps des adieux_

Le soleil est déjà bien loin dans son avancée, lorsque la maisonnée s'éveille. Après toutes ces émotions, une grasse mat' n'est pas de refus. Encore allongé dans son lit, Dean ressasse tous les bons moments qu'il a passé ici. Son visage assombri exprime pleinement sa mélancolie. Bientôt il devra quitter tous ceux qu'il aime, et cette idée lui triture les entrailles.

Il voudrait bien rester ici, avec Sandra et les enfants, mais il sait bien que ce serait risqué, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est les mettre en danger. Il soupire de lassitude, se redresse sur ses jambes, puis descend rejoindre les autres en bas.

Sam range déjà leurs sacs dans la voiture, comme son frère le lui a demandé la veille. S'installant au salon, Dean et Sandra profitent des derniers instants, sachant au fond d'eux qu'il n'y en aura jamais d'autre.

-Alors, c'est le grand départ…soupire Sandra, attristé.

-Hm, malheureusement, Sandy, lui répond Dean sur le même ton.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Chacun boit son café, n'osant pas croiser le regard de l'autre sous peine de craquer.

-Tu vas me manquer Snickers. Tu sais, je crois bien que te rencontrer aura été une vraie chance pour moi. Je suis ravie d'avoir côtoyé un mec comme toi, si sincère, attentionné et toujours prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour les autres. Ton frère peut être fier de toi, déclare-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué. JE suis fière de toi.

-Merci Sandy, ça me touche beaucoup venant de toi, lui répond Dean, la voix cassée par l'émotion. C'est réciproque tu sais, tu es la plus gentille fille que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous ton charme. La meilleure petite sœur qu'un type puisse avoir.  
- Hmm bien Snickers, tu te rattrapes bien, si tu cherches à te faire pardonner de ton départ si précipité.

Le jeune homme sourit à cette remarque. Décidément, elle savait s'y prendre avec lui. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de dédramatiser les choses. Mon Dieu comme elle allait lui manquer. Sam les rejoint à son tour au salon.

-La voiture est chargée, on part quand tu veux.

Il a prononcé ces quelques mots avec une grande tristesse dans la voix. Lui non plus ne veut pas les quitter. Mais tout comme Dean, il sait que rester les mettrait en danger et en aucun cas, cela ne devait arriver.

-Je vais appeler Kyle pour qu'il vous dise au revoir, dit Sandra en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Pendant ce temps, Dean s'approche du berceau où le petit Samuel dort tranquillement. Du bout du doigt, il caresse sa petite joue rose et affiche un sourire triste à la pensée que jamais il ne le verra grandir. Observant la scène, Sam sent une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Voyant des larmes pointer aux coins des yeux de son frère, il préfère se détourner pour ne pas craquer à son tour. Le petit Kyle arrive alors et saute u coup de Sam, l'étreignant fortement.

-J'veux pas qu'vous partiez tonton.

-Hey il le faut bonhomme, lui répond Sam doucement. Avec tonton Dean, on a du travail et on peut pas rester.

Dean, qui a séché ses larmes à l'arrivée du petit garçon, se retourne et offre son plus beau sourire à Kyle. Sandra se positionne près de lui et passe un bras autour de sa taille, les larmes aux yeux. Sam repose le bambin à terre. Il se retourne vers le petit Samuel à qui il fait quelques grimaces. Ce dernier gazouille jovialement, sous le regard amusé des autres.

-Maman, tonton, vous allez bien ?

Sandra essuie ses larmes, tandis que Dean va à la rencontre de son neveu.

-Tout va bien … lui ment-il.

-Alors c'est vrai tonton Sam et toi, vous partez ?

Il semble si affecté, que les minimes défenses de Dean s'effondrent. Il s'empêchait de craquer jusque là, mais voir son petit neveu dans cet état, c'était trop pour lui.

Il s'agenouille, écarte ses bras de son corps et invite le petit garçon.

-Allez viens par ici, champion.

Kyle ne se fait pas prier, et accoure se réfugier entre ses bras réconfortants.

-Tu reviendras nous voir ?

Cette simple interrogation achève Dean. Il sait qu'il ne les reverra sûrement plus, et ça lui compresse les entrailles.

-J'en sais rien Kyle, peut-être. C'est difficile de savoir avec notre boulot.

Kyle relève la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son oncle.

-J'veux pas que tu partes, tonton.

Moi non plus, si tu savais, pense Dean en son fort intérieur…

Kyle se met à pleurnicher, cherchant sûrement à changer la position du jeune homme.

C'est au tour de Sandra d'entrer en action ; elle s'agenouille à côté d'eux et caresse la tête de son fils.

-Chéri, tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais être fort comme ton parrain non ?

Il acquiesce timidement la tête, couinant.

- Alors il faut pas que tu pleures comme ça, Kyle.

Il considère les paroles de sa maman un bref instant, puis essuie rapidement les quelques larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Il offre à Dean et Sandra un petit sourire, qui les amuse.

-C'est bien Kyle, t'es un bon p'tit gars. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la voiture ?

Sam croise le regard de son frère et y lit une grande détresse d'avoir du mentir au petit garçon. Mais il sait qu'il est préférable de lui mentir que de lui dire la vérité, que Dean ne reviendra jamais. La petite famille se dirige vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, Sandra prend la main de Dean dans la sienne, tandis que Sam porte Kyle dans ses bras. Une fois près de la voiture, chacun s'étreint avec force, voulant garder un souvenir immuable de ce contact, voulant graver cet instant à jamais dans sa mémoire. Sam fait à Kyle un salut propre aux djeuns, auquel le petit garçon répond avec fierté. Aucun mot n'est échangé, aucun « au revoir » ou « à bientôt », sachant que cela n'arrivera jamais. Dean sentant les larmes lui revenir met fin à ces adieux en montant dans la voiture, imité par son frère. Après un dernier coup d'œil, Dean démarre, mettant de plus en plus de distance entre eux et la maison. A la sortie du sentier, on ne la voyait quasiment plus.

Les semaines, les mois défilèrent, accompagnés par les interventions de nos deux frérots aux quatre coins du pays. Malgré les recherches tenaces qu'effectue Sam au fil du temps, aucune issue pour sauver son aîné n'est trouvée. Ses nombreux échecs le frustrent, ce qui a pour effet d'engendrer quelques tensions dans sa relation avec Dean. La pression de l'approche de la date ultime l'angoisse, et amène son lot de cauchemars, le peu de temps qu'il s'accorde pour dormir. Résultat des opérations, il a une tête de déterré.

Dean, qui depuis bien longtemps a accepté son sort, ne cherche plus à dissuader Sam. Il reste spectateur, mais l'empêche quand même de tenter l'inconcevable.

Il sait que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, Sam s'obstinera jusqu'au bout. Alors il le laisse mener ses recherches tout en le préparant à son absence malgré tout. Même si Sam refuse d'accepter le sort de son frère, il se prépare quand même à cette inévitable séparation. Il fait tout pour ressembler à son frère, il veut que ce dernier soit fier de lui jusqu'au bout et même après. Puis enfin la date fatidique arrive. Une journée. C'est là tout le temps qu'il leur reste à passer ensemble. Sam aurait préféré le passer tranquille avec son frère, savourer les derniers instants. Mais Dean en a décidé autrement.

Il veut terminer la chasse en cours, s'occuper l'esprit pour penser le moins possible à ce qui l'attend plus tard. Les heures s'égrainent à une vitesse folle et une fois la chasse conclue, ils retournent à leur hôtel, récupérer leurs affaires. Ils montent en voiture et se dirigent vers un point défini à l'avance, éloigné de tout. Chacun se pose sur le capot de la voiture. Pour une fois, Dean ne rouspète pas que cela risque d'abîmer son bébé. Il a tellement plus important en tête que cela lui semble pour une fois complètement anodin. Sam, lui, a une boule au fond de la gorge, une envie de pleurer qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à retenir. Pourtant, il ne veut pas que son frère ait cette image de lui.

-Sam… Y a tellement de choses que j'voudrais te dire, commence Dean d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

-Je… Je sais déjà tout ça Dean, lui répond Sam sur le même ton.

-Toute ma vie, t'as été… Mon p'tit frère, mon meilleur ami… Ma plus grande fierté, tu sais ça ?

-Y a pas vraiment de quoi être fier de moi, j't'arrive pas à la cheville.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. C'que t'as fait le jour où t'es parti pour Stanford, j'ai rêvé de le faire aussi et plus d'une fois même. Mais moi j'en ai jamais eu le courage. De la même manière que ce que tu as fait pour Madison ou avec Bloody Mary, j'aurai jamais eu la force de le faire.

-Arrête tes conneries Dean. Arrête de toujours croire que ta vie vaut moins que la mienne. Regarde où ça t'a mené, où ça nous a menés. J'aurais préféré que…

-Tais-toi, le coupe Dean. Ce que j'ai fait, à aucun moment je l'ai regretté. Pas un jour, pas une minute. T'es mon p'tit frère mec, la personne qui a toujours le plus compté dans ma vie. Le seul pour qui j'ai toujours été prêt à donner ma vie.

-Dean…

-Non, écoute-moi. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste sur ce coup mais je me rends compte que finalement, il en est sorti quelque chose de positif.

-Tu vas mourir ! Qu'est-ce qui est positif la dedans ?

-Toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai bien observé ces derniers temps. Ton obstination, ta détermination. Tout ça a fait de toi un bien meilleur chasseur que je l'ai jamais été. Promets-moi… Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras jamais Sam.

-Dean… Je… Il a du mal à déglutir. Je te l'promets, j'laisserai jamais tous ces « son of the bitch » en paix.

-Et je sais qu'avec toi, ils ont du souci à se faire, dit-il une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Y a autre chose que je voudrais que tu me promettes.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Prends soin de Sandy et des enfants. C'est eux ta famille à présent alors je veux que tu retourne chez eux quand tout sera fini.

- Dean, je sais pas si je pourrais… Affronter son regard, celui des enfants…

-Sam, reprend Dean en lui attrapant l'épaule, ils sont ta famille. Je veux que tu veilles sur eux comme je l'ai toujours fait avec toi.

-Très bien. J'te promets de le faire. J'les laisserai jamais tomber.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi et…

Dean se tait et semble écouter quelque chose.

-Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ils sont là. Ils arrivent…

Ce dernier s'avance vers son frère, puis l'étreigne fermement dans ses bras.

-Sammy, va-t-en, j't'en prie.

-Non, hors de question ! Dean me laisse pas !

-Adieu Sammy, je… murmure l'aîné, la voix tremblotante, en s'éloignant de son frère.

-Je sais Dean, moi aussi, réplique-t-il, la gorge toujours aussi nouée. Il le regarde s'éloigner, incapable à cet instant de faire le moindre mouvement, assailli par le désespoir.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime grand frère. Dit-il dans un murmure.


	15. For Better and Worse

Chapitre 15: For bette and worse…

**Chapitre 15****:** _For bette and worse…_

Le ciel bleuâtre, zébrée par de gros nuages transparents et fluides, marque bien le territoire occupé par la nuit. Devant un motel, un seul véhicule garé, une Impala noire que l'on devine soigneusement entretenue par son propriétaire. Une des chambres, occupée depuis peu, ressemble plus à un quartier général qu'autre chose. Les murs sont recouverts de coupures de journaux et le moindre meuble, occupé par de l'artillerie lourde. Le sol, seul survivant de cette invasion, est lui impeccable.

Un jeune homme de taille assez haute s'apprête à aller se coucher. Avec son visage impassible et ses traits tirés, le cadet des Winchesters est méconnaissable. Avant de s'allonger, il jette un œil sur le lit voisin. Il a encore prit une chambre double, même si depuis deux ans maintenant, une simple lui suffirait. Certaines habitudes sont tenaces, mais surtout lui rappellent le temps où son frère était encore avec lui. Comme chaque soir, il appréhende le sommeil. Comme chaque soir, il appréhende le cauchemar. Le même encore et encore, toujours aussi douloureux, toujours aussi intense, toujours aussi déchirant. Comme chaque nuit, il revit la mort de son frère, il entend ses hurlements de douleur, il ressent sa peur et sa colère.

Comme chaque nuit il se lève, l'estomac retourné et le cœur lourd de désespoir. Et comme chaque matin, il retourne honorer la mémoire de son frère la tête haute. Il retourne chasser toutes les créatures de l'enfer qui croisent sa route. En deux ans, il était pratiquement devenu une légende dans le monde des chasseurs. Il n'était plus considéré comme celui qui avait autrefois ouvert la porte des enfers mais comme le meilleur chasseur ayant jamais existé. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Il était craint des chasseurs autant que des démons. Pas une fois il n'a ressenti une once de pitié ou de remord.

Il haïssait les démons pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son frère, ce qu'ils lui faisaient peut-être encore. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui offrir de sépulture. Les chiens n'avaient pas seulement pris son âme, ils l'avaient pris LUI.

Il survit plus qu'il ne vit. Une seule chose le raccroche à la vie. La promesse qu'il a faite à son frère, celle de toujours veiller sur la famille Allister. Sur SA famille. Au cours des deux années passées, il n'a pas été les voir même s'il n'a jamais rompu le contact. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter son regard, la peine qu'il y lirait. Lui-même avait besoin de prendre du recul, d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt d'accepter de vivre avec, le temps ayant fait son devoir et atténué les blessures. D'ailleurs, dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Kyle et il se promet qu'il appellera Sandra en fin de journée pour avoir une idée de cadeau à envoyer au petit garçon.

Sam n'est pas le seul à avoir souffert de la perte de Dean. En dehors de lui et de certains chasseurs, une autre personne avait pleuré sa mort durant de longues nuits. Mais pour elle, le temps avait cicatrisé la blessure plus vite, plus facilement. La présence de ses enfants y était pour beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Dean dans les attitudes de son aîné, même s'il n'en était pas le père.La façon dont il parle de son petit frère avec fierté, la façon de le rassurer quand il cauchemarde, de le consoler. Elle en est là de ses pensées quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Kyle, qui joue à ses jeux vidéo, ne bouge pourtant pas du canapé pour aller ouvrir.

-Maman, y a quelqu'un qui a sonné à la porte !! hurle-t-il à la place, à l'adresse de sa mère.

Sandra, qui descend justement de l'étage, lui jette un regard mécontent.

-Ne parle pas si fort, ton frère fait la sieste ! chuchote-t-elle. -Voyant son fils entièrement absorbé dans son jeu- Et ne reste pas trop longtemps, tu vas t'abîmer les yeux ! As-tu terminé tes devoirs au moins ?

-Hum, oui maman.

Puis il repart dans son dégommage de dragons. La jeune maman soupire, blasé, lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

Quelle est sa surprise, quand elle le découvre sur le pas de la porte…

-Hello Sandra ! Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vu… Tu m'as manqué tu sais, déclare-t-il, ironique.

-Pas toi en tout cas! Qu'est que tu fous encore ici ?

-Du calme, je viens juste voir mon fils. Le pauvre, il doit déprimer d'être loin de son père…

-Détrompe-toi, Steeve, il se porte comme un charme, depuis qu'il n'est plus près de toi. Et ça continuera ainsi.

-Ca, ça reste à voir. Rétorque-t-il, une certaine animosité dans la voix.

Il pousse légèrement Sandra sur le côté, et entre à l'intérieur.

-Où est-tu Kyle ? C'est papa !

Il se dirige vers le salon, où il entend clairement les exclamations qui s'apparentent selon lui à celle de Kyle. Son visage s'émerveille, quand il voit sa petite tête dépasser du fauteuil.

Il s'approche de lui, et lui caresse les cheveux affectueusement ce qui fait sursauter le petit garçon.

-Hé fiston, n'aies pas peur ! On reconnaît plus son papa ?

-Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutie Kyle, encore sous le choc.

-J'suis venu te voir. Je sais que j'ai pas été souvent là pour toi ces dernières années, mais tout ça c'est fini. J'vais prendre soin de toi maintenant. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les 2, comme avant.

Kyle le considère quelques secondes, fait l'aller-retour du regard entre sa mère et son père, puis finit par dire quelque chose.

- Comment ça, « tous les 2 » ? Et maman ? Et Samuel ? commençant à paniquer.

Sandra, à l'annonce de Steeve, vire au rouge. Elle se campe devant lui, le fusillant du regard. Elle le prend par le bras et le traîne jusqu'à la cuisine, pour pouvoir lui dire ses 4 vérités tranquillement. Ceci, malgré les protestations de son ex.

- Non, mais tu t'es shooté ou quoi ? Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu débarques ici et tu veux récupérer ton « fils », comme si de rien était ?! Tu as un sacré culot !!

-C'est toi qui parle de culot ?! Toi et Dean, tu crois que j'le voyais pas venir, hein !! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi oui !

- Mais t'es complètement à côté de la plaque, mon pauvre !! Peu importe. J'ai refait ma vie à présent : je ne te laisserai plus faire comme bon te semble !!

Sandra voit le regard de Steeve changer, regard qu'elle reconnaît aussitôt. Le même que celui qu'il avait juste avant de la frapper. Anticipant toute réaction violente de sa part, elle prend son téléphone.

-Maintenant tu vas partir d'ici avant que j'appelle la police, t'as comprit ? le menace-t-elle.

-Très bien, je m'en vais, répond-t-il sur un ton meurtrier. Mais je n'vais pas te lâcher comme ça. Je récupèrerai mon fils, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il retourne sur ses pas et se retrouve nez à nez avec le petit Samuel, encore tout endormi. A sa vue, le souvenir de sa dernière entrevue lui revient en mémoire et de rage, il bouscule l'enfant qui chute avec violence contre la table basse.

Ses pleurs attirent aussitôt sa mère et son frère alors que Steeve quitte la maison, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres…

Après une dure journée de chasse, Sam rentre à son motel. Passé sous une bonne douche, il se sent revigoré. L'anniversaire de Kyle approchant, il décide d'appeler Sandra pour avoir une idée de cadeau à envoyer au petit garçon. Il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro, qu'il connaît maintenant par cœur.

-Allo ?

-Salut Sandy.

-Hey Sam ! Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas appelé, lui répond-t-elle avec un léger ton de reproche.

-je sais mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps.

-Tu devrais souffler un peu tu crois pas ?

-Oui Maman, se moque-t-il gentiment.

-Oui et bien Maman est appelé en urgence pour un petit problème.

-Rien de grave au moins ? s'inquiète-t-il.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répond-t-elle d'une voix triste. Ecoute Sam, je te passe Kyle d'accord ?

Il meurt d'envie de te parler et je dois aller m'occuper de son petit frère.

-Okay, passe-moi le p'tit bonhomme.

Il entend les exclamations de joie du petit garçon avant de pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix dans le combiné.

-Allo tonton ?

-Hey mon grand, comment tu vas ?

-Moi ça va très bien, répond l'enfant enthousiaste.

-Super ! Et ton p'tit frère, tu veilles bien sur lui ?

-…

-Kyle ? Qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Ce matin, on est allé à l'hôpital et Maman, elle arrêtait pas d'pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est papa…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demande Sam avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

-Il est venu à la maison et il a crié sur Maman.

-Il lui a fait du mal ?

-Non mais…

-Mais ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Racontes, l'encourage-t-il.

-Il voulait que je parte avec lui. Il disait qu'on serait que tout les deux mais moi j'voulais pas tu sais.

-Kyle, dis-moi qui a eu besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, insiste Sam, un nœud se formant dans son estomac.

-Quand il est parti, il a poussé Samuel et maintenant…il a un bras cassé.

Entendant ses mots, le sang de Sam ne fait qu'un tour.

-Ecoutes bonhomme, super tonton va aller voir ton père et discuter de tout ça avec lui, d'accord ?

-Il viendra plus embêter Maman ou faire mal à Sammy ?

-Non, j'te l'promets. Répond Sam avec détermination.

Petit moment de silence.

-Tu viens bientôt nous voir ? Demande l'enfant, de nouveau tout joyeux. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire tu sais ?

-Je sais oui. Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Ho oui alors !!

Sam hésite avant de répondre, ignorant s'il est prêt pour ça. Mais l'enthousiasme du petit garçon le fait céder rapidement.

-Alors c'est d'accord, je viendrais dans quelques jours.

-Ouais ! J'vais l'dire à Maman ! Au revoir tonton !

Tout excité par la nouvelle, il raccroche avant même que Sam n'ait le temps de dire autre chose. Il jette un œil à son portable, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'efface aussitôt en pensant à ce que Steeve venait de faire.

A cet instant précis, une seule chose occupe son esprit: retrouver la trace de Steeve, et tenter de le raisonner. Après des recherches très méticuleuses, il le localise dans l'Illinois. Il se rend aussitôt chez lui, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure une bonne fois pour toutes.

Steeve l'accueille avec un regard hautain, sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là toi ? C'est Sandra qui t'a appelé ?-jetant un regard en direction de la porte- Et ton chien de garde il est où ? Il est resté avec son bâtard de fils ? »

Sam serre les poings, s'empêchant de le frapper.

-Ferme-la, le coupe Sam, irrité.

-Quoi, j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? répond Steeve, sentant qu'il a touché un point sensible. Il t'a laissé tout seul ? Ou alors c'est toi qu'en avait marre de le trainer comme un boulet et tu…

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase ; Sam fonce sur lui, lui ôtant toute chance de l'éviter.

Ils atterrissent contre le dos du fauteuil, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à Steeve. Sam, dominé par la colère, commence à cogner, de plus en plus fort. Il l'empoigne par le cou et le projette contre la commode, qui s'écroule sous le poids de l'impact. Puis, le jeune chasseur l'attrape par le bras et le relève sans ménagement. A peine debout, Steeve sent le canon froid de l'arme de ce dernier sur la tempe. Ayant perdu de son arrogance, il tente de rester impassible, malgré la panique qui sévit en lui.

-Maintenant écoute-moi bien, menace Sam, insistant bien sur chaque mot. Tu vas vite fermer ta gueule avant de le regretter amèrement. Si jamais tu t'avises de prononcer encore UNE FOIS le nom de mon frère ou même de t'approcher de ma famille, je jure que j'te tue et crois-moi, j'hésiterais pas cette fois-ci.

Steeve le regarde sans rien dire, faisant mine d'acquiescer. Sam le relâche alors et, l'arme toujours à la main, se dirige vers la porte. Au moment où il enclenche la poignée, Steeve fait un pas en avant et repart à la charge.

-Tu sais quoi ? Ton frère a détruit ma vie ! J'espère qu'il crèvera et qu'il pourrira en Enfer !!

D'un geste lent, Sam retire sa main de la poignée et se retourne. Son regard n'exprime que de la haine et fait froid dans le dos. A ce moment, Steeve réalise qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas du. Mais il n'a pas le temps de regretter, que déjà il s'effondre un trou fumant au milieu du front. Sam reste figé, le bras tendu devant lui. Le visage impassible, il regarde cet homme qu'il vient d'abattre froidement et pour lequel il ne ressent aucun remord. Cet homme à qui son frère avait fait une promesse et que lui venait de tenir.

Ce petit « contretemps » réglé, il grimpe dans la Chevy, et se dirige enfin vers sa destination première. Durant le trajet, il sent cette boule au ventre qui ne le quitte jamais depuis que Dean n'est plus là, et plus il approche de Kentucky, plus il lui semble qu'elle grossit. La dernière fois qu'il était chez Sandra, son frère était là, vivant et heureux. Aujourd'hui, rien n'est plus pareil. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil…

Une fois devant le sentier, Sam s'arrête, hésitant. Il est angoissé, ne sachant pas s'il tiendra le coup. L'ironie de la situation le fait sourire. Lui, Sam Winchester, chasseur de démons, a peur d'affronter une petite famille. Peur surtout de ressentir un semblant de bonheur, sentiment qu'il se refuse depuis près de deux ans déjà. Il souffle un bon coup tout en tripotant nerveusement l'amulette de son frère qu'il porte au cou et qu'il ne quitte jamais, puis redémarre.

Arrivé devant la maison, il sort de la voiture, le cœur toujours aussi emballé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, dévoilant Kyle, grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Maman, Maman !! Y'a la voiture à Tonton Sam ! hurle le petit garçon à l'intérieur.

Ceci fait, il dévale les escaliers et saute dans les bras de Sam, qui l'accueille en souriant.

-Alors champion, t'as grandi dis-donc !! _Et aussi grossi_, pense Sam, grimaçant.

-Ouais bientôt j'serai aussi grand que parrain !

A ces mots, le léger sourire de Sam s'efface et son regard se voile de tristesse. Mais il se reprend vite devant le regard inquiet de l'enfant.

-Oui tu seras aussi grand et fort que lui, p'tit gars ! Et il serait fier de toi s'il te voyait.

Entendant cela, le petit garçon sourit de toutes ses dents, puis son regard se pose sur le coup de Sam.

-C'est le collier de parrain ? demande-t-il avec un léger trémolo dans la voix.

Machinalement, Sam porte sa main à l'amulette.

-Oui, c'est le sien. Je le lui avais offert un Noël, j'étais un peu plus âgé que toi. Toute sa vie il…

Il s'interrompt, déglutissant difficilement, comme chaque fois qu'il évoquait son frère. Et comme chaque fois, il refoule les larmes qui lui nouent la gorge.

-Tonton ? T'es triste ? demande Kyle, dans un état proche du sien.

-Ton parrain me manque beaucoup, Kyle. Et quand je pense à lui, je suis triste, répond-t-il avec une douceur dont il ne pensait pas être encore capable.

Il s'aperçoit qu'une larme coule le long de la joue de l'enfant. Il le pose au sol et s'agenouille près de lui.

-Je crois… commence-t-il en dénouant le cordon qui retient l'amulette, je crois qu'il serait content que tu l'ais.

Kyle fait les gros yeux, stupéfait par son annonce. Cependant, il se reprend bien vite.

-Mais c'est à toi ! C'est ton souvenir !

-Tous mes souvenirs sont là, dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. Je veux que tu prennes ce collier en mémoire de ton parrain.

Les yeux de Kyle brillent et il bombe le torse avec fierté pendant que Sam noue le cordon autour de son cou.

Sam relève la tête, et voit Sandra, qui a assisté à cette scène touchante, arriver avec le petit Samuel sur ses talons. La vue du petit bras plâtré renforce son sentiment comme quoi il a bien fait de mettre un terme aux agissements de Steeve.

En croisant le regard de Sandra, le malaise s'installe en lui. Il aurait préféré que ce soit son frère qui soit là et pas lui. Il a du mal à supporter ce regard à la fois triste et compatissant. Ce regard que l'on pose sur les personnes en deuil…

Elle s'approche et l'enlace, lui apportant un peu de réconfort sans que le moindre mot ne soit échangé. Après hésitation, il la serre à son tour dans ses bras et malgré ses efforts, quelques larmes lui échappent silencieusement. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Dean, il laisse s'exprimer sa tristesse et sa douleur. En entendant ses reniflements et en sentant son étreinte s'accentuer, Sandra devine facilement que Sam vient de craquer.

-Shhh Sam, c'est fini…

Elle lui tapote gentiment le dos, tentant de le calmer. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle pleure aussi, en silence. Rapidement, Sam se ressaisit, pensant à ce que son frère dirait s'il le voyait pleurer ainsi. Il essuie ses larmes du bord de la main avant de relâcher Sandra.

-Ca va mieux ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

-Ouais… Je… Je suis désolé, je… bafouille-t-il.

-Hey, c'est normal de pleurer. Personne ne t'en voudrait pour ça. Il te manque et tu en souffre, le rassure-t-elle. C'est une réaction tout à fait humaine, même après tout ce temps.

Pour toute réponse, il lui adresse un sourire timide. De son côté, Kyle montre fièrement son cadeau à son petit frère.

-Alors, cet anniversaire ! On va le fêter oui ?! finit par demander Sam à ses neveux.

-Oui, dirent en chœur les deux frères.

Et ils se précipitent vers la maison, suivis de leur mère. Sam regarde en direction de la route, sans pour autant la voir.

Il sait qu'aujourd'hui, sa douleur sera atténuée par la présence de cette famille qu'il aime comme la sienne. Mais il sait surtout que demain, son quotidien sera de retour et sa solitude avec. Que demain, l'absence cuisante de Dean se fera de nouveau sentir comme au premier jour. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se doit de profiter au maximum du bonheur de cette journée.

_« Carpe diem, Sammy »_

Cette voix… Sam fait un tour sur lui-même malgré lui, cherchant à déterminer d'où provient le son. C'est là qu'il voit les garçons près de lui, étant revenu sur leurs pas au vu de son absence.

Chacun prend la main de Sam, et tous deux l'entraînent à l'intérieur, laissant Sandra refermer la porte sur ce bonheur furtif.

_**The END**_


End file.
